


From Home Works to Homework : a summer romance story about two french teenagers called Daft Punk .

by Magpie_Ravynn, orphan_account



Series: Homework [1]
Category: Daft Punk, EDM
Genre: Anarchy, Angst, DJ - Freeform, EDM - Freeform, Family, Gay Rights, Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo - Freeform, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Smutt, Social Justice, Thomas Bangalter - Freeform, bit of violence but no death and its not too much violent, but its good, critique of the capitalist system, french boyfriends, homework area, human guy-manuel, human thomas, its a bit long, long story but please read it..., rich poor, society, summer work, teenage dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Ravynn/pseuds/Magpie_Ravynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally summer. The perfect time to chill out in Paris , go party all night in nightclub , and relax  ! Really ? Well not for Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo , a young teenager who needs to work to help his mother to pay the rent of their small appartment. Hopefully he is hired by a rich couple , the Bangalter's  , who lives in a  ridiculously expensive castle out of Paris but needs a ''domestique '' to do some home works from 8:30 am to 10:00pm  . What Guy-Manuel didn't expect is finding a new reason of living and fighting  when he meets their son , who struggle with his sexual orientation and own identity .  Will Thomas Bangalter finally seduce the mysterious and stunning young man he's been dreaming of for a long time ? Will he finally find his own place in this cruel world ? A fanfiction about love and also about what society reject , on passion for life and music  , and of love  no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il est cinq heure paris s'éveille ( it's five A.M Paris is waking up )

**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERYONE  
> Bonjour , bonjour ! ^^  
> I finally finished to write in french my fan fiction . I'm so glad , because it's dedicated to many people I know , like my boyfriend , and some of my friends that inspired me to use my pen to write my own way to fight agains't what I believe is non sense. Also , I'm back with those teenage Daft Punk we just love to much . I hope you'll like it , it's really dear to me ... It's really long but I promise there's some really hot stuff , and romantic stuff. So enjoy :) 
> 
> For those who want to know I wrote this chapter while listenning to the french song : Il est cinq heures Paris s'éveille by Jacques Dutronc.  
> Ah Paris . Ville d'amour et de lumière . Tu me fais rêver , toi Paris , qui ne dort jamais .  
> Enough Poetry in my mothertongue. Let's get to the buisiness . Allons-y ! :)

It was a day of June. Or finally, a very early start to the day. The clock  of Guy-Manuel rang ... at 5am. The teenager opened his blue eyes at  half. He looked at the time. Was there school today? No. So why should he get up, he could catch up later ... Oh _merde_  (shit) . The job. So it was barely the day when the young Parisian stood up to get dressed, and left his room, taking care not to wake her mother sleeping in the next room.Normally he would sleep with his brother, but he was on probation out of paris. He had to leave early to go a little a suburb of the town by metro, train and bus make handicrafts, home works for the rich. Brilliant.At least the wage could pay some of the debts of her mother. He sighed by cutting himself  a piece of cheese on baguette. He had applied in several jobs, and did not find anything. Then his friend Perdro told him that he had seen an ad in a local newspaper which said that a couple looking for someone to do renovation, gardening and household works and hired people for a period ranging from 1 to 2 month this summer . Guy-Man had contacted  them by phone and he got hired . It was perfect. His mother worked at La Durée, a chain of Parisian restaurants. She did not earn a lot and was struggling for paying the school fee of  Guy-Manuel and his brother Paul. So sometimes she needed help; Guy-Manuel had therefore worked since he was old enough to work.He had been busboy, dishwasher, assistant in a carpentry workshop, server, clerks and even Request Customer Service at the TV5. But the job was that he wanted to pursue was as a  Dj. When he worked, he gave half of his salary to his mother and the other half he kept it  for himself._ investing it and spending it  carefully; he bought DJ equipment at low prices, often worn but still good. He dreamed of forming a group too; because Guy-Manuel received as a gift last year from his mother to his 18 years old birthday a  guitar. So he was mixing and sometimes played guitar taking inspiration from good old rock bands of the 70s as well as the 80s music whom he adored too.Guy-Manuel took a sip of coffee, finishing _ baguette with  the cheese  on it and he looked with  a peaceful eye on the morning  sky of Paris near his window , watching the city waking up with him . An old French song came into his head; he chuckled. "Il est cinq heure , Pariiiiiis , s'éveilleuuuuuh''  He could hear  singing with the sound of  the flute, the voice of Jacques Dutronc .He stretched and took another sip of coffee. He left the tiny apartment, barely big enough for 3 and walked down the stairs of the apartment block. By taking the bus to the subway _ he thought of his friend Pedro. What he would do his summer. Yeah, Pedro Winter was one of his few friends because usually Guy-Manuel did not like to socialize and everything. Pedro had another name, he was also called Busy P; and it was thanks to him that Guy-Manuel had become a small independent DJ.Pedro and he did the first few parts of concerts in small nightclubs in the Paris Underground , surfing on the new wave of the electro dance music that was starting to take over the clubs  . They would mix all night ; they could  come  back  home  even at 5: 00 am; sometimes during the week during midterms . Guy-Manuel lived a crazy  life but  beyond that he worked hard , he had barely enough time to study and have good marks , but he was passing though. Guy-Manuel ran his hand through his long hair and brown before descending the stairs to the subway , smoking a cigarett .

 

 Guy-Manuel was very cute: but he did not know that. Girls in his school were constantly turning their heads , throwing him warm looks  to his passage; they admired his beautiful female but male traits at the same time his cold and beautiful blue eyes and his wonderful brown hair.But he spoke to no one except cePedro Winterta so  the girls would  remain on their hungers for him. In the subway he  rested her head on the window , watching the faces of the strangers around him . So if he had understood this famous Madame Bangalter, the house where he would work included four floors, 9 bathrooms and 10 rooms. It also had 2 kitchens, 3 lounges, 2 parlors and a solarium. It was apparently a big house. There was already a cook and two private drivers so they also asked to  wash several cars, if you know that  Ms. Bangalter a Porsche and her husband a Ferrari and Lotus.They also had a large land surrounding the house with a water garden, an inground pool and two French gardens; . Ms. Bangalter was the owner of the Paris  opera _ and gave a lot of money to foundations like the Louvre, the Musée d'Orsay, the Orangerie and several other arts and cultural institutions.Mr. Bangalter was the boss of a handful of French and international labels. He knew no more; aside they had a son of his age and he had no right to enter the house without permission.. When he left the subway turnstile turning to go outside to catch the train around Paris Guy-Man  really wondered what this famous shack would look like.

 

 


	2. First impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by Seven Nation Army by the White Strip   
> as well as the song Odd Look by Kavinsky.

'' Bordel **_( shit )_ ** '' thought  the young Parisian at the gate of the door of the Bangalter's house. The house was as big as the town hall of Paris. It had huge white colonnades and sumptuous stone driveway surrounded by cypress and cedar carved to perfectly.  And in front of the house in the center of the alley ,  stood a fountain and  if Guy-Manuel relied on its art history  he had at school he did seem to be an original Rodin sclupture. The house looked like a castle worthy of the palace of Versailles  with big oversized windows, marble everywhere and  a railing on the top floor ... All this was so luxurious that it gave him heartache for him who came from the  Paris ghetto. Guy-Manuel replaced his backpack over his shoulder and rang  at the intercom grid as Ms. Bangalter told him to do. There was an intercom, he weighed the red button. To his surprise it  was a little hesitant younger voice, that  replied,

"A-Allo _( **hello )**_ ?  "

Guy-Manuel approached the microphone and spoke loudly :

" Hello I would like to see Mrs. Bangalter, she was waiting for me this morning. To help her with home works "

There was a long silence. Then : "S-She will not return before 8: 30, you came 30 minutes early , . But you can get to work maintenant , je crois _**( now I think )**_  ... Wait I'll open up.  '' 

The strange thing  is that Guy-Manuel knew that voice , he tried to figure out who could it be . He didn't know , mais peu importe . **( but whatever)**

 ... He seemed to know that voice. He waited a few seconds and the doors opened. He entered the driveway and walked straight ahead. whispering a good rock sound by a rock band,''Bam...bam.bam,bam,bam, baaam, bammm...'' Yep a seven nation army couldn't hold him back . He smiled   , knew that he will be like a gust hitting of their little boring lives. 

 

Thomas Bangalter could not believe his ears. Impossible. It was the voice that he didn't wanted to hear , at all price , never again . Oh sweet jesus . It  was , him . His voice  .  That voice,  that he was dreaming  so much about it that now it seems to be a   nightmare. Thomas Bangalter was a high school student like others if we exclude the immense fortune of his parents. He had short curly brown hair, a long face,  beautiful lips and big hands and was rather thin. For some time before the holidays  during school he had developed a strong crush for a very special ,beautiful and mysterious teenager, who was with him in his biology class. His name was Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo. He had a cold beauty and beautiful eyes that could make all the girls crazy ...  and Thomas too , unfortunately. He never smiled, he never spoke to anyone. Guy-Manuel never had talked to Thomas in his biology class. Regardless, now he had to bring the boy to his house; he certainly was not going to wait outside after all.  Other than that , what we can say about our brown frenchman that now was walking back and forth all around the house is that he was lonely. Even money is sometimes a symbol of popularity. Thomas did not really have any friends. Because most were friend with him that because of the money he had  and the reputation and all the glam , which sucked really. But however , Thomas family was famous in Paris , if you just think how many times he saw his father's face in the Paris Match... all the school would gossip about Thomas . So this is what could possibly explain that Guy-Man heard  about the job by word of mouth.

 Thomas left his room to go open the door.He had to . He replace his green shirt  , quickly.

'' Pourquoi moi , pourquoi moi , pourquoi moi putain !  _( **Why me , why me , merde )**_ Come on Thomas , you can do  it. Just smile , everything will be fine .

_Maybe he won't recognize you after all_... _ But maybe yes. Peut-être que non. **( maybe no )** _

His hand was now on the doorknob. He was sweating , waiting for this ultimate moment . God .

_ But what about his parents . What if they find out . _

Turn it and fucking open the door , espèce de con _ **( you idiot )**_

_ Maybe it wasn't his fault after all ... but sure it's gonna hurt him all the summer.  _

Now, live it. Do it now . It's the prime time , Thomas . Just come on and do it . Don't wait , come on and do it now.   


_ But how will I struggle for it now ...  _

His heart was racing , his body was shaking and his head was turning . He finally turned it and open the door . What he saw was damn more overwhelming , clearly even more  stunning and powerfull than he thought . 

 

 

As Guy-Manuel had predicted it  was the son of Bangalter who opened the door. He looked awkward, naive. But with something familiar .... So our mysterious young man  stared, waiting for a sign of intelligence  this fils de riche ** _( son of a rich_ ** ) .Thomas felt melting like snow ... It was really Guy-Manuel... Looking at him , like a predator. He felt he was the prey.  


"Good morning, Thomas said with a  certain confidence that surprised himself, you must be the one  for the the Home Works , isn't ? "

"Ouais _**( yeah )**_   "muttered Guy-Man look at his host with a cold stare, almost contemptuous.

This look startled Thomas. Although his eyes had to insult Thomas, Guy-Man that made even more attractive. Brilliant.

"'Well, hey, I'll show you first tools for gardening. I-I'll explain a few things for you to put you to work. You can use most of the g-gardening tools to work on the  land and .. .. "

"As the mower I guess because  if I look at lengt of the grass of your land it seems that it  has been abandoned, unless these massive dandelions are part of your wonderfull gardens ''     


No-actually, my mother prefers begonias. It is she who will explain the rest because

" Fucking what ?  "blurted Guy-Manuel  arching an eyebrow  and  making fun of the situation .

Thomas laughed , a bit awkard  , he was leaning his face on the side of the door:

"Uh, I, I was joking ..."

Guy-Manuel looked at him without saying anything. He  first  thought the sense of humour of his guest was humorous his guest was rather weak . Like him, actually.

''Well,said Thomas uncomfortable and  going outside the house ,  It's here , viens  avec moi ( ** _come with me )_** . I'll show you what you have to do   "

 

 

 

 The heart of Thomas was pounding. He was so close to Guy-Manuel , he could touch him . While he was giving explanations about this or that. Oh god , how long he waited for this moment. It was scarry and beautiful .  He could smell the smoke from his cigarette he smoked, haughtily. They went around the property; Thomas showed him things he had to do : 

"So, here is the garden. You have to water the flowers, remove dead leaves,  as well as the thorn and the weeds that are growing between plants and of course you got to remove the  dandelions. There , he said poiting at a wood house that was more a cabin than a shed ,  is the  shed  where you'll find the mower as well as the   equipment to clean the inground pool that you have to clean every day by changing the filter. I"

They walked around the garden and Thomas continued to explain how to clean the pool filter and how he had to clean the driveway, exterior windows and gutters emptied while specifying light work outside minor renovation but it will make Guy Manuel listened more or less the boy. But why this strange guy  had something special ... something special? Or was it an impression? He looked at the task list that Thomas had given him  while vaguely listening to the young man who spoke now of the long  fence that he will have  repaint.

"Good, Thomas concluded, looking to Guy-Manuel a tiny smile on his lips . That's about it .  I-I have explained you the first part. So uh if you want you can begin. You know where are  the tools. And  if you have questions I'm here in my room and  my mother should  come back from her brunch at 8: 30. Sorry about that ... But at least you you're p-punctual. "

Guy-Man gave a little mocking laugh. Congratulations imbécile _**( idiot )**_ , says Thomas.  He stood there, not knowing what to say or what to do, uncomfortable. 

"There's something else-? "  Guy-Manuel said looking at him and starting to   lose  patience.

"C'est tout _**( that's all )**_  ... I think.  "

''Thanks then ,  aurevoir ! _**( good bye )**_ ''  Guy-Manuel shouted , a bit rude . 

"Oh oui , j'oubliais , mon nom c'est Thomas " _**( Oh yeah , I was forgetting , my name is Thomas**_

"And who told you I wanted to know? "retorted Guy-Manuel, who tried to started the mower he had sought in the shed.

Thomas bowed his head and murmured sadly :

"Because I know yours , Guy-Manuel '' . 

He closed the door behind him, thinking that Guy-Manuel had not even heard.Guy-Manuel turned his head back at Thomas,  a strange sensation inside him. Just how the fuck he knew his name ? Maybe his parents told him ? But ... pourquoi **( _why)_** ?  That was freak . He always knew rich people were crazy , somehow. 

_But that boy  is not that crazy Guy-Man , he almost look attractive and  nice ._

Ugh. Sometimes Guy-Manuel wished that this little voice in his head could just shut up her mouth.But the shitty thing , is that he know that she spoke the truth . He sighed. He got to work now . L'argent , tout pour l'agent.

**_( money , everything for money )_ **

 


	3. Instant crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's getting more and more hot , I was so excited while writting this .  
> Hum... philosophy , philosophy...  
> It's short , but the next chapter will be longer

Thomas opened the door and buried his  face in his hands, crying. He slid against the door. He did not know what to do. His heart was choking. His head was spinning. He trembled. He did not want his emotions. He did not want to fall in love, because when you fall in love sometimes it hurts , if no one is there to catch you. If you feel so lonely and misunderstood as he did .  He had to hide it , he couldn't take so much pain ... It was strong It was too powerful yet so it does not know. Yes he had to accept that he likes men now. He sold his soul and heart the minute he heard the wonderful deep voice of Guy-Manuel this morning to tell him to open the door. Thomas cried mostly because he could not love Guy-Manuel. How to fuck his parents would react ? It's against their values. These parents were very conservative and homophobic above. What hurt Thomas seemed to do no wrong while doing evil at the same time. He no longer knew who he was. The son of a wealthy family? Thomas delicate and awkward boy?Thomas musician ? Thomas knew more. He stood up. He looked at the time. 8: 15, his mother came back in 15 minutes. He sighed and climbed the marble stairs leading to his room opened the window; He needed air. He listened to the sound of the mower ,  thinking about  Guy-Manuel by imagining him  shirtless  , the heat  that created small beads of  sweat on his forehead, and his beautiful long black hair plastered to his forehead. He could not stopped his  hand to  slipped into his pants,  awaiting for the beautiful erection he had. He masturbated while fantasizing forcefully on the mouth of Guy-Manuel swallowing its cock. Thomas's hand slid over his penis slick, so hard. He imagined the hand of Guy-Manuel on his dick , who guided him. He imagined himself in the process of sucking Guy-Manuel wildly, looking  at him shudder; calling all kinds of names in French, his hand resting on his curly head. He then imagined the Guy-Manuel penetrated him  in the ass.  


It was so good. And Guy-Manuel would move in doggy style and Thomas would thrust hard into his booty , harder , better , stronger. And this beautiful  boy would scream and moan of  pleasure, his blue eyes turned towards him. Thomas arched, groping on his bedside table to grab the Kleenex box. He stiffened, a cry escaped from his openned mouth , quivering , shivering , calling Guy-Manuel like a call for a prayer  . Oh god... He ... Will ... Fuck...Guy-Man so hard... Damn... Right there , Guy-Man was sucking him so well , his lips so wet sucking his dick like a popsicle . He was such a dirty beast. It was .. damn it , fuck , fuck , fuck , fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

Thomas  came in a handkerchief in a last gasp. He cleaned it all up and stared at his ceiling, breathless, removing obscene thoughts he had. Yes he wanted Guy-Manuel, he felt a deep passion.  His body  , his name , him , Guy-Manuel was everywhere around and in Thomas  , his love was surrounded by the desire of a secret passion , that he would never live yet that he could only feel . He did not know if it was just an instant crush. Or maybe it was a  strong gust of wind that came into his life. One or the other, he could not help walking to the window and pretend to read a book when in fact, he  was actually looking out his window sighing and daydreaming watching half ashamed and half mesmerized  the oh  beautiful teenager passing the mower.  He was watching something he could never get. He was watching something he desired more than everything. He was watching something that bring him peace inside him by making war in his life . But , the thought of Guy-Manuel , masturbating , making love with him.. It was so clear . So perfect . Like a painter in his mind . A door behind the door , he wanted to know where this lead.He felt like he could go around the world for him . He felt he could by the dream , access to a reality where humanity is the ultimate interface , where love is the birthplace of their dreams , a world where everything is possible. But if dreaming was reality , how does a dream without Guy-Manuel could be good ? Do the reality of a dream really represent the reality of what we are , or the reality of the life time we are living?Then what was Thomas without Guy-Manuel ? The answer was  , nothing. Like a night without a dream  , Guy-Manuel seemed to be totally out of his reality . 

''Sweet touch. You almost convince me this is real ...But tell me what you _feel_ . I need s _omething_... more. '' he thought when Guy-Manuel was flipping his hair , making Thomas shiver again , sadly.

 


	4. Leave Guy-Manuel alone :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistake tell me . It's not My first language .
> 
>  
> 
> Poor Guy-Manuel ! :(

Meanwhile Theresa Bangalter , the mother of Thomas Bangalter and the wife of Daniel Bangalter was driving back home . She's been late because her sister who was staying near her house had something to do , out of Paris and she asked at the last minute if Thomas could watch her for one day . Ms Bangalter accepted and now she was driving back home with Sarah , who was 6 years old. Ms Bangalter was smiling ; she just obtained from the mayor of Paris a nice donation to open  a new room for the Opera of Paris. Ms Bangalter loved money more than she could love herself. Oh of course , she loved also her husband and her son. She wasn't that dumb ! While she was driving his Porsche in the beautiful street of his house, she thought her son would love the maccarons she had been looking for in a ghetto of Paris at La Durée . Of course , she never go otherwise to ghetto places like that .  She hated poor people : they  are  dirty , nasty , always stealing ; eeww. She couldn't stand them really long. However , it was long gone because she finally stopped her Porsche at the entrance of the gate of her beautiful house .She called her son over the intercom:

''Tomimi , ouvre moi _**( open for me )** _ it's mommy !! I'm sorry I was so late it's because I had to go search Sarah ; her mother had something urgent to do out of Paris and couldn't take her with ! But I got macaroons . I know you'll love them ''

'' Maman _**( mom )**_ I already told you ; call me Thomas . I'm almost an adult now ''

But however , she heard a bip sound and  finally parked her car on the driveway .  Yes , the day of Madame Bangalter was perfect until she saw , this ugly rat from the ghetto  using her mower. How dare he ... Ah ! He will see how she rules , he'll see .

 

Guy-Manuel turned his gaze toward the entrance when he heard the sound of a car. It was Madame Bangalter. She parked his Porsche in the driveway under the gaze of a young person who had stopped the mower. She opened the door and Guy-Manuel hated at first glance.She wore a fuchsia pink jacket like a pitiful imitation of Channel, a black hat with ridiculous feather  on it  and the pink matching skirt. If the whole house was  giving him heart ache,she made him want to vomit.He wrinkled his nose, looking at her walking towards him. He smiled though, because behind Lady Bangalter was following a girl who imitated her  way of walking by the parody. It was hilarious how close she could fake her constipated air  .. She had an eye patch, a pirate costume, with tousled red hair and freckles on her nose. Guy-Manuel tried hard not to laugh ; this girl was absolutely awesome and made him think of himself while he was younger. She winked at him , and quickly ran away before Lady Bangalter could notice. Guy-Manuel sincerly hope he would see her again .  He looked back to Mrs. Bangalter who had crossed the aisle visibly irritated, throwing curses at him  in French. 

 

 

Meanwhile, Sarah rushed into the house; she already knew the directions. Pirates always knew where they were going. She climbed the stairs like a whirlwind. In the room, Thomas who  was hidden behind his bed was counting down with an amused smile on his face ... 5 ... 4 .. 3 .. 2 ..... 1 ...

 

''-Thomas !!!!! ''screamed the little red demon , jumping in  around in his  room '' euuuh... Thomas ?''

He was no where to be found 

''Thomas she called again , lost .''

Now  !

''WAAAAAAAAAAAH '' shouted Thomas behind her , she jumped , surprised and scarred than  turn over and start laughing with Thomas

''Thomas ! '' she said with a lovely tone , she rushed into the arms of her cousin , hugging him tight . Thomas was laughing , he loved her so much . His little arms were holding his neck . 

'' I missed you Thomas ''

''So do I !! '' And then  He lifted her up , making her twirl while she was laughing out loud.Thomas laid her on the ground, he tickled her endlessly.

'' AHAHAHAhahah Thomas, stop, stop'' she begged '' Okay Carrot!'' He said, malicious.

She stood there , with her fake shocked air 

''My name is not Carrot it's REDHEAD THE TERROR '' she claimed , fighting with a non existant sword invisble ennemies .

''Ok then Redhead the terror '' agreed Thomas while she was still fighting like a pirate her terrible ennemies . 

She stopped and ran to the window . Thomas concerned followed her:

''What are you watching Sarah.''

'' The vroom-vrom guy is talking with Tata ! ''

''What ? '' asked Thomas trying to understand her weird language.

''The vroom-vroom guy '' she repeated sure of herself ''

''Mmmmh '' Thomas looked down the window. She was talking about Guy-Manuel . Seems that Guy-Manuel is the main theme of his day ! 

''Thomas wanna see ! wanna see ! '' she asked , with a high pitched voice ,grabbing the sleeve of Thomas down . 

''D'accord ! D'accord , don't do this Sarah ! **_( okay )_** sighed the young man ''

''Open the window Thomas !! '' , she asked again , a hand on the shoulder of Thomas 

 

When they opened the window, hurricane hysterical  shouting  those of the mother of Thomas went up the ground. Oh, oh. Guy-Manuel was yelled at by his mother because he dared to work without the mother of Thomas have told him to do so.Thomas took a frustrated air as he was listening to them : 

''Excuse me, but who gave you the right to use this  mower without permission.

Guy-Manuel tried to keep calm : 

''Well I rang at this gate  and then I  ... ''

''Here,you ask permission, I do not accept that  poor people like you  would use as they want my gardening tools !'' Screamed  Mrs. Bangalter  as Guy-Manuel face was turning red,

'' You could break my dear , my precious equipment ! It is very rude, frankly, what manners! You are clearly from the ghetto , c'est évident ! _ **( it's clear )**_ ''

But what fucking Guy-Manuel had done wrong since it was he who had told Guy-Manuel to start to end on time? It was the fault of Thomas , and Thomas felt bad. He looked at Sarah and said :

''Hey Sarah , go at my desk and do me a beautiful drawing of Pirates and treasure okay chérie ?   _ **( darling / my dear )**_  I'll be back soon !'' 

''Okay  Thomas ! '' she said happily , heading to the desk of Thomas who gave her pencils and sheets of paper. After that , with all his love for Guy-Manuel  ,  pissing off by his mother , he went downstairs . He was becoming really bored by  his parents stupid mentality 

 

Guy-Manuel was trying to stop the crazy mother of Thomas when suddenly a voice came from behing , grave  and intense :

'' Stop-mom, it was me who allowed him to begin. And it's me you should yell at.''

The Mother of Thomas whirled back, shocked.The eyes of Guy-Manuel widened.  

_Thomas  ?? Defending  him , Guy-Manuel  ? What the.._

''Ah so it is you, my Tominou, who told the little poor to use our tools?''

Thomas blushed  by making a face palm. His mother could not make him  more ashamed now.

'' Little poor?! Exclaimed Guy-Manuel , his eyes on fire .

''-His name is Guy-Manuel, not little poor mom. '' Thomas said coldly placing himself between Guy-Manuel and her.'' Et mon nom c'est Thomas _**(and my name is Thomas )**_ . Now , leave him alone.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMN.
> 
> (Sorry I'm proud of my character . )


	5. The perfect song is framed with silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf . The first day is hard for Guy-Manuel. But this guys , is maybe one of the sweetest chapter in all my fan fiction seriously .

Thomas had placed himself between his mother and Guy-Manuel, his cold gaze that didn't lowered the gaze and fought savagely the look of Lady Bangalter in the greatest silence.Guy-Manuel had his eyes fixed on the neck of Thomas, fists clenched. He was subjected to plenty of emotions at the same time. It was the first time anyone, and worse, than a rich took his defense. For him, Guy-Manuel. What he had to think of all this? He was subject to a weird mix of intense joy and terrible Joy because he liked the proximity to Thomas, again, it was cute to take his defense .. .. But what happens in you Guy-Manuel he thought , a tear trying to fall around the corner of his cold blue eyes. Thomas pity you, that's all. Just a stupid, stupid and naive pity, that would not change anything. But why was he more mad against the mother of Thomas , than Thomas himself. Guy-Manuel hated the fact that he tried to hate Thomas , but when he tried to hate him , it seems that his heart just melt softly. What the actual fuck , Guy-Manuel wanted to scream out. That was confusing. For god sake please let him do the job alone ! Thomas felt the wrath of Thomas as if it flowed in his veins. He did not know if it was even his own anger. But he knew he would not let his mother hurt the young man who stood behind him with stupid words , even if he knew that Guy-Manuel , could just don't fucking care . Why? Thomas did not want to think about it ... not now. He did not want to blush in the presence of Guy-Manuel, and even worse, of his mother. But he was willing to pay the salary of Guy-Manuel if he had to. Thomas had the determination of his mother. Which made him almost equal to her. Minutes seemed to turn to hours for Guy-Manuel who sighed . Thomas stiffened. What , thought Guy-Manuel . It looks like Thomas was almost surprised by his presence. Like if he was forgetting that Guy-Manuel was here. Ugh . That's what he thought. Thomas do this just to challenge his mother . The rich only pay the price if their reputation is worth the risk. How sweet. But the real reason why Thomas stiffened is due to the fact that the sigh of Guy-Manuel was so strong that he felt his hot breath against his neck. Oh god , it was like an electric shock . Thomas tried to ignore all the dirty ideas in his mind . He tried to think about his Grand-Mother. God thanks ! It worked. It was the mother of Thomas, who broke the silence first.

''-So, she began acidly, it is you, my son, who gave permission to, to ... um, what's his name? '' ''-Guy-Manuel. ''''

''-To Guy-Manuel to use our gardening equipment then so be it. But I want the work that my son has told you to be made to perfection. Is it clear enough for you , Guy-Manuel ? ''

This time, Guy-Manuel pulled himself away and stood near Thomas next to him , facing Madame Bangalter . Hopeful, Thomas gave him a soft look. But Guy-Manuel did not even deign to return it. The heart of Thomas broke down. He was mad at him... but why ? He still admired his dignity. Guy-Manuel , with his beautiful hair and his wild look , looked like a lion. No wonder why all the girls found him so ... attractive , and hot as hell. Could he ever strop being so sexy , god damn it ?

'' Je ne vous déceverai plus , Madame ''he whispered dryly , replacing his hair coldly.

So no , Thought Thomas ,Guy-Manuel would never stop being more and even more sexy.

'' Parfait alors maintenant disparaît. ''

 

And he left , going in the shed taking the material for cleaning the pool . The mother of Thomas made a nose sound , and left to , going inside the house but Thomas remained alone , for a few minutes. Who was this guy ... he thought . He is so mysterious ... so independant... Thomas sighed and went inside Had never passed the cleaner scoop as aggressively as now. He pick up all the bugs , the insect , the leaves that were floating through the clear water of the large pool of Bangalter. It dépuisa scoop and of course washed with water (what a waste requested by the mother of Thomas) the floor around the pool, being careful not to slip. He cursed society. He cursed life . Thomas cursed. Cursed his mother. They were fully capitalized. So much, that for them the air should probably have an expiration date. Guy-Manuel leaned on the scoop that deposited on the ground. Madame Bangalter was better to pay after this outrageous treatment he had had. He sighed and kept working , in silence.

'' But we can go swimming later ''

''NO I WANNA SWIM THOMAS ''

Thomas was trying to convince Sarah not going to swim now . Because , there was a lion cleaning it . He wanted to avoid contacting Guy-Manuel , feeling awkard about what just happend.

'' But Sarah ''

'' No , no ! It's hot , wanna swim '' She had already her swimming suit . Alright .

''Okay but .. '' Yay she screamed and she ran out , happy , down the stair. '' Thomas ran after her . She had not put her flotation buoys . '' NO SARAH LOOKS '' he shouted , running after her . Guy -Manuel heard laughter . He raised his head , and Sarah was rushing through the open patio door . ... Guy -Manuel hoped she stopped seeing him but she didnt .

\- HEY ! Cried Guy -Manuel Too late ... Sarah had slipped and fallen into the water . The heart of Guy -Manuel stopped. She struggled . Calling Thomas . She did not know swimming. Quickly, he took off his shirt and dived into the water and heard her crying . He swam to her. she cried STAND - GOOD ! he told her . He approached her . But it was too far. He was not taking it. He was so ready .  She was , in despair , waving her little hand it to him . The minutes passed, and he knew she was going to drown

He heard another sound of splashing. Thomas was jumping into the water

''GUY -MANUEL  HOLD ON I'M  IN ''

Guy -Manuel finally managed to catch her before she sank . He hold her close in the water , firmly . He got her. God damn it. He was so happy ... yet so scarred ... The little girl was holding th  neck  of Guy -Manuel . Thomas  was now next to them ... They took her and they swam . Together, they swam together quickly . They pulled her out of the water  between them  Thomas was holding her convulsively  as he was And watching her carefully . She was breathing. Crying.

''Thomas ... Thooomas'' She was sobbing on his chest . 

''PUTAIN SARAH , T'AURAIS PU TE TUÉE '' ( _ **fuck sarah you could have killed yourself )**_

She cried harder. ''THOMAS STOP YELLING AT HER ! '' Guy-Manuel shouted . ''Stay calm.''

''Oh my god Sarah you scarred the shit out of me '' Thomas was crying as he stroked the little girl. Guy-Manuel came to them and put a arm around them . God , he was so stressed. He hold them tight. He looked at Thomas and Thomas looked at him . They were like hugging the little girl in a sandwich hug. ''Thank you Guy-Manuel , without you , she , oh ''

''It was nothing Thomas , it was nothing. As long as she's okay . I'm sorry I was ... Listen , it's just because of her that i'm talking to you''

It hurted Thomas so much . But he managed to say ''Y-yes , I understand ''

But to the surprise of Thomas , Guy-Manuel hugged him closer . And he cried. Guy-Manuel didn't cried since 1 year. Since... his father died. Thomas didn't understood. He would never. But right now , he didn't care. It was ... Sarah. He couldn't let her ... drown. Guy-Manuel had shivers to this thought. He hugged her tight as well as Thomas who was now resting his chin on his shoulder . The child between them , still crying. When they were calm , the three just sat next to each other , next the pool but not too close. Sarah was lying in Guy Manuel arms . Guy-Manuel was stroking her hair , in silence. When he looked at Thomas he captured his jealous gaze and looked away. They were saying nothing. Sarah fell asleep in the arm of Guy-Manuel. -A nap will be good for her , whispered Thomas so close to Guy-Manuel that he could kiss his ear. But he didn't do it . Though the two of them were blushing . It was ... a special moment they guess. Where the words were not necessary . Guy-Manuel took her softly in his arms . He walked inside the house , followed by Thomas.

He gently laid her on the couch. Thomas brought a courverture. They wrapped her  in the  blanket together and  ,  wanting to catch the same  part of the blanket  at the same time their hands touched. Guy-Manuel stiffened  , a bit awkard , wanting to step back . But Thomas kept his hand without any discomfort, still blushing a little. Guy-Manuel looked deeply at Thomas , and Thomas  could read the pain in the eyes of Guy-Manuel. But Guy-Manuel also felt the pain of Thomas. Strangely they fell in each other's arms. And it felt good for them . It was like , a relief. Healing from the emotions that Sarah , and the mother made them going through. They didn't say nothing. They just hugged. To comfort each other. Because their lives were not easy . They didn't have to say anything. It was just on purpose. They both felt the same . But it was too early and they just met. That was so confusing but they hugged. Then  , they stepped back . blushing , but a deep look on their faces. They still didn't say nothing. Because they didn't know what else to say . Guy-Manuel nodded his head looking at Thomas , and strangely Thomas understood and nodded back . They left. Thomas watching  Sarah sleeping and Guy-Manuel going back to work. The perfect song is framed with silence. It speaks some places never seen . Or some words never said .  Thomas and Guy-Manuel went back to their normal attitude , still shivering ... Something had changed . But they didn't know what. 

 

'' Welcome to your new job , Guy-Manuel '' thought Guy-Manuel , already tired.


	6. When music sound better than words with Guy-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Thomas , this son of a rich xD  
> ( OK OK , sorry about my pun. Here ya go )

Thomas had brought little Sarah with him in his room. Sitting on the carpet she was coloring a pirate ship, calmly. Thomas had opened the window again. He thought. He thought of Guy-Manuel. He thought of his life. He thought of his parents. He liked the way his parents saw the world? Everything must serve the interests of the rich? That the money should be humanized? The vision of the elite of the world that is contemptuous, superior; as dandies who think supreme and invincible, is the one in which society should live. He thought of how the modern occidental way of life which is lived in the pomp, in instant in consumption in the mondialiasation , and in a spirit of convergent mass was never questioned by his parents. Yes Thomas was in his room, he looked at Sarah . Sarah was so small . So small in a big world . So small even in this room , that was really too much big . How much can you spend on something so material? How much should you spend? Sarah was like an ant, so small in its spacious room with trendy furniture, inspired by the style of the house bangalter as part of a contemporary art movement style as Dada, Abstract Expressionism and Realist movement in painting ... he looked at the leather, he looked at the velvet. He looked moldings that were decorated so excessive that they looked like statues. Personable. His room was a work of art...

By his parents. Who boasted of paying too much tax? The rich should be richer said his father. And it was in this realm of luxury that the destiny of Thomas had been traced. It would follow rank, little soldier who does not do anything but make money . Live his passion is to live with little money.

Thomas looked at his set of DJ equipment.  Because yes ,  he was a DJ . In  secret. His synthe , and his equipment was hiding under his bed , with his sampler , his beatbox , and his recorder , and his vinyle . And his  Piano, near the window. He stood up. Sarah watched him.He sat at the piano. Put his hands on the keys religiously. And the image of Guy-Manuel came into his head.He began playing the prelude in E-Minor by Chopin. Impossible to express the sadness and the feeling of being captured in his sorrow , he played. Hopping that someone out there would listen to him.

****

Guy -Manuel stopped painting the fence and listened.

It was not his kind of music. But it was beautiful. And powerful. With minor tones suspended in time , which left planed confusion, sadness, nostalgia ... The melody seemed to drag its feet in the dust , misery . With a magnificent crescendo at the end , bringing minor chords on a repetitive and heavy rhythm .

Pain. Guy -Manuel was shocked.It seemed that it was a request to be released and forgiven. Guy-Manuel  looked up . And he saw Thomas playing , crying.

He played as if he was a mechanical robot . He should do this task. He was playing the piano. But behind it looked like it was deeper. Guy -Manuel approached . Thomas had to stop playing and watching ,  with a gaze that was suffering marked by  confusion and madness that Guy -Manuel could understand.  On The top of the window, Thomas was staring back , and  he said nothing . Posing a look on Guy -Manuel  where we could read, "deliver me." The two stared at each other.Then Guy-Manuel sat down , and put his bag between his laps . He reached out a recorder. He took out a pen and wrote something on a paper he found in his bag.  Inside the magnetophone was a track he did .  An enraging track named Drive. It was all the rage  , the pulsion , the need for something trashy , or to express something aggressive , like wild , the urge of living now ... An heavy bass , a fast rythm , some loud and noisy vocals , something really electric and dynamic . At the end the cymbals mixing with the beat that seemed always to grow faster and faster , expressed all the thing a human could keep inside ; like if it was pure emotion with brutality , not really brutality or violence more like strong and hard . He hoped Thomas would understand that          he was him to kind of fighting with himself. He hoped that Thomas would understand how aggressive his emotions could be. He hoped that Thomas liked the edm music. He hoped that Thomas would understand why he was cold to him , and what was the real intentions behind it . Thomas was looking down , waiting , neutrally . Guy-Manuel wrote quickly a word on the paper. He sighed. He stood up again. And he reached his arm up. Looking up at the window waiting for Thomas to search it. Thomas understood and disappeared of Guy-Manuel field of vision .

****

Thomas heart was beating as loud as a mix of electro music of his own. Something’s in the air. Something’s in the air. It  was like a track that kept playing , playing in his head. Guy-Manuel had something for him , he was sure . What ? He didn’t know. He was not sure he wanted to know what it was to ...But he was too shy to go and take it. Instead , he sent Sarah , who agreed. He went at the window. He saw Sarah presenting her hand to Guy-Manuel who smiled . Then Thomas saw Guy-Manuel whispering some words to Sarah. Sarah was nodding her head , and she smiled . What ? Thomas was wondering what Guy-Manuel was saying. Then she took the magnetophone , and ran inside. Guy-Manuel looked back at Thomas . He looked down , and went back to paiting the fence .

Thomas sat on his bed. He passed his hands in his curly brown hair , shaking a bit.

He heard Sarah sitting next to him. None of them spoke for a minute. But then :

‘’-This is for you Thomas , she said in a little voice , from Guy-Manuel. It’s called drive. But you need to read the word.  May I go watch your Albator serie  now ?’’

She gave him the note and the magnetophone .

‘’-Yes of course , said Thomas picking a VHS box under the television in his room , did Guy-Manuel said something else ?’’

‘’-Yes . He told me to tell you that a good captain shouldn’t let anyone else but himself to tell him what to do and what direction should his ship have to take ‘’

Thomas said nothing , and  open the television for Sarah who was singing half correctly the French theme of Albator. He went back to his piano and began reading the word written by Guy-Manuel , while he was searching for his headphone.

«Here for you son of a rich. Listen to that. Don’t forget to press on play .  And just don’t forget who you are. Not what others think you are . From Guy-Man , your god. »

Funny. Cynnical. Enigmatic. That was Guy-Manuel dans toute sa splendeur .

Thomas  smiled. Pressing play . His heart stop. Guy-Manuel was a Dj...Thomas sat down , eyes open , mouth even more open. How Thomas knew Guy-Manuel knew he was one to ? He didn’t know. But , it was like , he found the other side of himself , in music. He didn’t need to listen the track twice to understand the message. Although it could be hard for anyone else to  understand the feeling and the meaning behind something so aggressive , for Thomas it was clear. And suddenly it’s like that Music sound better with Guy-Manuel. If only he could reply to what Guy-Manuel did with a mix , to told him they were not so different from each other...

Wait a second. Music sound better with Guy-Manuel ?

MUSIC SOUND BETTER WITH GUY-MANUEL  !!!

‘’-I got it !!! I’m inspired !!! ‘’

Sarah watched her cousin running , with sheets of music , the magnetophone , his synthe and his sampler . Then she watched him running to the opposite direction with his box of vinyle laughing like a kid.

‘’And you say I’m the most hyperactive here ?’’ she whispered , rolling her eyes , watching him jumping screaming words in French  that he was a genious , that it would be the best song ever , that it would be played on radio and blablabla ... he was also repeating the same phrase over and over ...and s sounded like : «music sound better with you »

***

Outside , Guy-Manuel was paiting the fence , smiling to himself. 

Thomas , this mothefucking son of a rich , was a DJ . He knew it . How ?That was a strange shit  , but it seems that with Thomas , he could do things without any words. Instinct. Something special about them , he diddn't know.

 

But he wasn't sure if Thomas understood all he meant to say ... However , work now , feel later.


	7. Killing me softly with this song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magpie , my mentor , friend , and inspiration told me to post them without worrying about all the imperfections.  
> Magpie thank you for everything your leadership , your generosity wow :)  
> AND HERE YOU ARE MY LITTLE DAFTERS :)  
> Finally Guy-Manuel oppen his eyes... 
> 
> The translations of Albator (in english Harlock , an animae by Leijhi Matsumoto in 1978):
> 
> ’Albator , Albator capitaine au Coeur d’or - Albator , Albator capitain with a golden heart.  
> Albator Albator , de bâbord à tribord- Albator , Albator - Albator , Albator from port to starboard  
> Albator , Albator , le corsaire de l’espace ! Albator , Albator même si tu paraît de glace-Albator , Albator , the corsair of outtaspace!Albator , Albator even if you seem of ice  
> ‘’Ton Coeur est pur ! Ton Coeur est grand ! Pour tout les enfants- Your heart is pure! Your Heart is great! For all children.
> 
>  
> 
> Song Reference :  
> -Music sound better with you -Stardust  
> -Killing me softly with his song - The fugees ft Laurynn Hill

When Thomas sat behind his equipment with a small tape recorder to recorded, he had a big smile. A sweet melody, groovy, flirty. With a sample of Fate would be perfect ... Done. Now only remained to integrate. Here's how he would communicate with Guy-Manuel. Without his parents aware. Through music. Suddenly, like a hymn, like a revelation, he began to whisper lyrics to the song he scribbled on a piece of paper near his synthesizer swaying behind his synthesizer and sampler; hands on his headphones. He began from the beat and began to sing into the microphone of a serious sweet tone and a bit player: Oooooh Babyi feel right ... The music sounds better with you ... Love might Bring us ... Both together .... I feel so good ... he began to registered when he was satisfied with his composition.

***

Guy- Manuel had nearly finished his day. He watched the first half of the freshly painted fence long , long surrounding the mansion belonging to Bangalter . He would finish the rest tomorrow, but he had to take the most advanced possible. He dipped his brush  and gently paints the fence ,   with softness and agility. He enjoyed making handicrafts. He was very good with his fingers. In several activities. And several possible ways ...

He was there in his thoughts when he heard a noise gate in the distance. Guy -Manuel  was painting near the black gate at the entrance of the house. He perceived it as a giant man with clasped wearing a tuxedo worthy of James Bond with sunglasses and a shiny gray hair tied in a ponytail, waiting like a statue near a Range rover . Surely the driver of the son of a rich .

He heard the voice of Thomas and Sarah. He turned his head back.

Thomas wore a sweater and a cardigan. An elusive grin on his lips talking with Sarah, holding a small package in his hands. Sarah was laughing.Guy-Manuel snorted. Why he was not in place of Thomas, son of a rich.However he heard hurried steps, like an elephant. Or an enthusiastic elephant herd judging by the excited shouts he heard. Sarah was running towards him.

He turned at the right time, hilarious, while Sarah leaped around his neck:

‘’I gave the message to Thomas , Cap’tain Guy-Manuel ‘’ she said , proud of herself

‘’You’re a brave pirate, miss Sarah. Promise me to always watch where you’re going and  to keep your pirate heart all your life , right ? ‘’  Guy-Manuel’s voice was shaking ; filling with emotion , this little girl he knew for only one day , but still now meant so much for him. He was trying not to cry ; he didn’t want her to see him sad and broken , for the last time …

'' Yes . But , but Guy-Manuel, I must return to my sea in my own boat' 'Sarah murmured, sad

'' It does not matter-!'' Said Guy-Manuel looking at her, both hands on her small shoulders, ‘’because I too am a pirate and I have a good friend who sails in the outtaspace and his name is…’’

‘’ALBATOR ‘’ screamed Sarah.

‘’Yes , AlbatOR’’ laughed Guy-Manuel , wiping a tears that felt down ,  surprised …’’ do you know the 78 theme ?’’

‘’Albator , Albator capitaine au Coeur d’or ‘’ she began to Sing bravely , raising her fist like a pirate. 

‘’Albator Albator , de bâbord à tribord ‘’ added Guy-Manuel in a stunning grave and deep voice , waving a fake sword.

And they were singing the theme together, in a same voice. Thomas was still walking towards them. He was amazed by the beautiful voice of Guy-Manuel and by the fact they probably listened to the same old TV show when they were kid. He was not a few steps from them, but he didn’t do anything yet; he didn’t want to break the magic . They were so happy together and beautiful to see . 

‘’Albator , Albator , le corsaire de l’espace ! Albator , Albator même si tu  paraît de glace !! ‘’ sang Sarah and Guy-Manuel dancing like two little soldiers, happily.

Then, from the bottom of his heart, because he really meant it, Thomas , who was walking close to them ,  concluded with a shy falsetto voice, which was just adorable:

‘’Ton Coeur  est pur ! Ton Coeur est grand ! Pour tout les enfants.’’

Guy-Man heart stopped literally. He stood up, straight, Sarah was still singing and dancing, and she didn’t know was what going on there... Thomas was staring with so much questions and so much desire in his gaze that Guy-Manuel didn’t knew what to say even if he knew what he wanted to say. They looked at each other, feeling the weird tension between them coming back, kicking them with a mass of emotions and dilemmas, always impossible to solve. So much to say, but the lyrics spoke for them. Guy-Manuel knew it wasn’t just only a childish theme, but a symbol. A way to say something he tried to deny.

‘’Sarah , go in the car , I’ll join you in a minute ‘’ asked Thomas , sweetly.

‘’Okay ‘’ she said. She was going to open the door of the car, but she stopped. Turned back, and ran again, toward Guy-Manuel , hugging him tightly .   


‘’GUY-MANUEL , I’LL MISS YOU SO MUCH MR.VROOM-VROOM. PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME WE WILL SEE AGAIN !!!!‘’

‘’Oh yes , Sarah ‘’ cried softly Guy-Manuel , stroking her hair ‘’ I’ll promise we will meet again!’’

Thomas was sad ; he never thought we could get attached to someone so quickly… but then he thought about him and Guy-Manuel , and thought to himself that love , isn’t made to be right or wrong , quick or fast ,  perfect or not perfect. Love is made to be love. And perhaps no one would understand how  love works . The only way to understand love sometimes , is let ourself feel it , without any conditions or control . That was hard . Like seeing her little cousin crying so much .

‘’Be brave , Sarah . For me ‘’ said Guy-Manuel , tears streaming down his face.

Sarah nodded. Her blue eyes red.                                                    

‘’Here , said Guy-Manuel taking from his bag a small doll of Albator. I have this doll since I was your age. .. Keep it. It was my lucky charm , but now it’s you  my little lucky charm , okay. Don’t forget it. Et surtout ne m'oublie _ **( and don't forget me )**_ ’’

Thomas felt his heart melt. That was so sweet of Guy-Manuel !

‘’Thank you , she said , holding her doll to her heart . You will always be my friend. Et je ne t'oublierai jamais ( _and I will never forget you)_. ‘’

And she went inside the car. Farewell  , little Sarah thought Guy-Manuel , holding his emotions . 

Guy-Manuel was looking down . He didn’t realize that Thomas was close to him. He only saw his red shoes. Thomas put a  hand , shaking , on his shoulder. Thundershock . Guy-Manuel was shivering.

‘’Look what you guys are doing to me’’ whispered Guy-Manuel , his face hiding by his beautiful hair . ‘’ I don’t even know you , why are you loving me that much . I don’t even know you , I never asked and I ‘’

‘’Please , muttered Thomas , read the note , Guy-Manuel. It’s for you. Just listen to it .’’

Guy-Manuel took the package. He didn’t wanted to look at Thomas, unsure of what he was going to find. Thomas walked to the car. His shoulder were shaking when he sat inside the car that ran away. Ran away with Sarah and Thomas inside. Why life was taking everything important  to his heart away from him . 

Yes he wasn’t  just talking only about his father and Sarah…

***

After a long day, emotionally and physically tired, Guy-Manuel sat in his apartment , it was fucking  passed midnight . He was looking at the package ,  wrapping with kraft paper. He removed the paper. It was a recorder with some tape in it . The title written on the face of the recorder was ‘’ For Guy-Manuel , by D.J T-BANG : Music Sound Better with You ‘’

He knew it ! Thomas was a DJ ! Ah.

He took the note inside the kraft paper..

Now let’s see what the note was saying …

_ ‘’Guy-Manuel, _

_  This is for you , from me . If I am forgetting who I am, why are you ignoring who you are  ? _

_ Sincerely , _

_Thomas Bangalter , The ( more than ) Son of A Rich. ‘’_

Guy-Manuel read the note again. Maybe twice. Maybe more than twice. He didn’t count.

Was he…forgetting who he was ? But how ?

There wasn’t any hint in this note ? No ? OH YES ! There was a ps , written just there…

_‘’P.S. : Music speaks the truth , and you know it ‘’_

That help me a lot Thomaf , thank you dumbass , thought Guy-Manuel , rolling his eyes , yes …

However , he played the fucking tape. The first notes were meh. But then the melody kicked it. It was light and funky. Guy-Manuel felt something giving up on him. God it was great and catchy ; pure french touch ; it was as sweet as a candy but as refreshing as a cocktail you're having around a pool party. Fresh. Sweet.

This mothefucker was fucking good at mixing.  

Oh god... it's ...it's.... The voice. The voice. THE VOICE , screamed Guy-Manuel. Thomas. How can this freaking beanpole can be so ... cute ... so sexy , seductive and wow.... 

And…

And…

Guy-Manuel fall on his knees. Eyes closed. He was destroyed. By the beauty of the composition. By the beauty of the melody. The chord ; the beat , the disco tones , the groovy guitar , the tenderness of the synthe.  So pefect , yet not really . It was like an invitation ; a  project to continue ,  a thing to work …together .  A music to keep on together. A project to start together. A creation to start together. No . Why . So much pain. But so much love. So much sorrow. But so much joy. Injustice. Guy-Manuel was done. Why , why someone was willing to be so lovely with a guy like him. Guy-Manuel screamed . His heart was broking  , now he couldn’t hide them, letting all the dark coming out , dying under the light of this , this single ! He wanted to scream ! Help , somebody ! Thomas , come help me !!! No  it was wrong ! But why do it feels so right ?Thomas was , so talented…And so in love … In love. No , he can’t be . He is rich. Guy-Manuel is poor. They are two men. No money . It’s agains’t everything. It’s against the world. Guy-Manuel was crying . Crying so loud… He kept the mix playing all night long. He liked everything . About this... Every fucking thing about this … mix. It’s like he finally met his counterpart in music…‘’Music might , bring both of us together … Music sound better with you ‘’ He was singing with the voice of Thomas. Oh Thomas...

Guy-Manuel didn’t sleep. He was repeating to himself the lyrics , and the note of Thomas.’’Music speaks the Truth , and you know it ‘’ ‘’Music might bring us together ‘’

That was it. That was the answer. The answer was music. Love was music. Music was love. And their love would be protected by music.. Now an angel was watching forever he and Thomas. Like their love was the night or the ocean. This mix was the birthplace of a dream. A crazy dream. A wonderfull dream. That may be his last one. He didn’t know. He was crying. Face on the ground , reaching the limits of his soul.

He was lying . There. On the cold floor   . Sobbing all night. ..

It was like strumming his pain with his finger . Thomas was singing his life with his words.  Killing him softly with his song.Yes , killing him so softly …with this song … Like telling his whole life… with these words. And killing him softly , with this song.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Magpie. What am I without you.  
> _  
> Well , well ... love is the air .  
> Cuddles and angst are coming up .


	8. Bleeding heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : This chapter contains a lot of cuddle .  
> Also violence.

 

The week that passed was more difficult for Guy-Manuel. 

While Thomas smiled, trying to corner Guy-Manuel was hurt, and tried unsuccessfully

 to kill himself in his work, painting  the fence or emptying the gutter .. 

But his eyes returned constantly to Thomas room, waiting for a sudden appearance. But nothing.

 Thomas meanwhile was trying to fix things. He had gone too far with its mix? What was the reaction of Guy-Manuel when he had listened? He saw that Guy-Manuel was cold, almost as much as the first day.

 Yet he felt sympathy, solidarity, the day of the accident with Sarah

Thomas had felt Guy -Manuel tremble when it was given a hug the other day. He had felt the desire to Guy -Manuel to go further when he had his head buried in his neck, and closed his eyes for a moment.

But when he saw Guy -Manuel disappear now when he entered a room, it was hard to believe that such things have occurred . Thomas had learned that  he shouldn't even thinking about trying to   to seduce someone like Guy -Manuel de Homem Christo,

his mound of ice that contained a gold and warm heart like fire was impossible to melt . Thomas read books to change the mind , absently playing the piano , and ate with his parents knowing that Guy -Manuel watched him in the yard , 

 through the window  or behind the door .

 His presence was so obvious . Yet Guy -Manuel himself was like absent.

Guy -Manuel did not know what to do. He had never felt so vulnerable. Worse. The most vulnerable person in the world made him vulnerable .He did not love. 

He could not love. Nobody loved him. So why this stupid Thomas imagined he could change everything? He didn't care about anyone but himself. That's fucking all.

Guy-Manuel couldn't be with someone that lives in what make him work like a fucking slave . He couldn't feel any kindness toward someone that can buy everything and don't know what the real value of life is.

However . Here were the but. But why Thomas did this mix for him ? Why Thomas is a DJ ? Why enliving does he found in music when he can just play piano ? Why he took his defense the first day ? And why his hug was so...

It's enough . Go back to the reality , man . You need to fucking  end this fucking fence before school starts. Gosh , thought Guy-Manuel , and he haven't talk to Pedro during this whole week. 

It was exhausting. But then the face of his mother came to his mind. Guy-Manuel clenched his fists. Work for her Guy-Manuel , maybe if you work harder , everything will be better.

But a voice inside him made him doubt about it .

 '' Guy-Manuel'' called a too nasal voice to his liking. 

Guy-Manuel turned and hastened to throw his cigarette he was smoking. He was doing the gardening. He roughly wiped his jeans. 

''Quoi ??? What? '' 

'' Do not talk to me like that, my boy''Thomass mother rebuked waving a ridiculously manicured finger in front of his face  , like if  he was a dog

'' As I will be away this week, this is my husband who will pay you. He returned around 11 o clock from work'' 

'' But I finished at 10,'' Ms. Guy-Manuel protested, irritably. 

'' So you will not be paid, it is your choice'' Ms. Bangalter severed, leaving him finally , waving  her pink dress with blue flower. Ugh, thought Guy-Manuel,  can't she wear something other than fluorescent?

Thomas sighed. 

At 10 h. He walked towards the black door of the aisle to take out the trash when something caught his attention. A bundle of money was placed between the bars of the grid. Guy-Manuel glanced behind him. Person. He took the package and began to count. The same amount as the salary that would give him the father of Thomas. 

Guy-Manuel perceived it had a small paper fall at his feet and grabbed it when he recognized the handwriting of Thomas: 

'' Take it, and go home. I can handle it  with my father.''

 

The next morning, Guy-Manuel saw that  a black ferrari was parked in the driveway and a man, bald, with the eyes of Thomas, talking on phone while smoking a cigar in hand. Thomas' father. 

Guy-Manuel shivered and walked into the alley. The father of Thomas approached Guy-Manuel and spoke in a deep voice. 

''You ,  domestic cleans me this Ferrari with water and soap. I have an important appointment with the boss  of the discs Colombia and it must be perfect before 12:00. "

Guy-Manuel grunted and began to get a sponge in the workbench. 

He took out his water bottle. Empty. He had forgotten to fill it before leaving at home. 

"Sir, politely asked the boy, could I fill my water bottle? "

Thomas' father glared his piercing gaze and Guy-Manuel was afraid for his life. 

"I do not pay you to drink. Go. Cleans it. "

"Yes, sir." 

 

He heard Mr. Bangalter close the door.  He hated Thomas parents so much 

He began to wash the car with  ( maybe too much ) rigor. 

***

 

He finished washing the car in less than an hour and soon began to wash the outside windows on all facades of the house which would take a good two hours. 

He whistled dreamily when a scream was heard. Guy-Manuel stopped. It came from the room of Thomas. Disturbed, Guy-Manuel dropped his towel and carefully écoutit. But what were his claims thuds. 

The heart of Guy-Manuel sank when he figured out what it was.

***

Thomas stared at his father, who now had his eyes bloodshot.Thomas was red cheek previous slap his father. 

'' WHAT YOU DID THE $ 100 THAT LEAVE YOUR MOTHER FOR ME, little runt! '' 

'' I .. I do not know, father'' 

And then Thomas protected his eyes with his hand , he was shaking , anticipating the strik. His father took him by the collar. He hurled him carelessly and violently to the ground. 

And Thomas fell into a heavy sound, his body hitting the floor with a crash, banging his head against the wall. Thomas' father came to him and slapped him, squeezing his neck with one hand. 

'' SPEAK, TELL ME WHAT YOU DID THE $ 100. TELL ME WHAT IT IS THAT DJ EQUIPMENT THAT I FIND IN YOUR BED. ANSWER CASE LITTLE SHIT. 

'' I beg you, stop! '' Thomas crying screaming in pain. 

His father then struck in the jaw. Thomas did not hear anything. He felt the blood spill. The pain was so intense. His head was spinning. His father yelled insults him . Then he wiped his mouth and said :

''That will be the lesson. You can tell the little rat outside the clean the blood after I leave''

And Thomas father's left his son , here . Thomas was looking at the ceiling. His eyes blurred with tears. Please , god , come and pick me . I want to leave this cruel world. 

And then , everything was black.

Guy-Manuel saw the father of Thomas heading to the car. Guy-Manuel was holding himself for not rush of punches the face of this rich asshole. He had heard the cries of Thomas and the situation was more than obvious. His father told him he would pay tomorrow, he should spend the night outside the province today. Guy-Manuel did not even take the time to look at the car from. He raced to the rear, passed through the door and entered the house without hesitation. And then his body, he pulled out a huge cry of mingled rage, panic, despair and guilt that shook the walls of the house:

THOMAS!!!!!

 

Guy-Manuel ran. In the house. Too large. Too many doors. Big tears rolled down her cheeks. It was his fault. And Thomas might be unconscious. What a bastard he was! He loved him.He loved this dumb son of a rich. He climbed the stairs.

THOMAS'''' screamed Guy-Manuel.

Third floor. An open door. A hand exceeded from the frame door. Guy-Manuel froze and almost collapsed . He rushed in .

Thomas was lying on the floor , blood on his shirt . Blood coming out of his mouth. Guy-Manuel couldn't let out the scream that was trying to go out of his throat . Paralysed , he collapsed. Crying in silence. Crying madly. He held Thomas in his hand.And turned him on his back

Shock. Horror. Thomas was not conscient . Blood on his face. 

And the heart of Guy-Man collapsed. He felt like a total asshole. If only he knew ... what he know today. He would hold him in his arms. Tell him how much he care. How much this little man drives him crazy . 

Now Thomas looked so pale ... Guy-Manuel cried harder. He leaned forward. And whispered , at the ear of Thomas:

''-Thomas , please , wake up . I'M sorry ... sorry...''

He threw his head back :

''-THOMAS WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS. WAKE UP . ''

But ... Thomas did nothing.

Guy-Manuel leaned forward. Lips trembling. Heart pouding madly

He pressed his lips on Thomas lips.. Chastly. Softly . Oh god they were so beautiful .. . So plumpy. So ... soft. He felt his whole body shaking...

He looked at Thomas . And as he was pulling him on his bed he heard :

''-Guy...Guy-Manuel ...''

Guy-Manuel jumped on the bed so quickly , next to Thomas . He took Thomas faces in his hands :

''-Thomas , Thomas , do you hear me ? Don't close your eyes , please stay with me . Stay with me . Look at me. Don't close your eyes again . Where are you hurt. ''

''-What...Where am I ...''

''- Oh fuck . Ok , Thomas. What day are we ?''

''-Uhhhh...uhhhh , Thomas had opened his eyes and was staring at the beautiful blue eyes filled with tears , Mon...Monday ?

''-Yes. Ok good . Now , asked Guy-Manuel , still crying , where are you hurt ?''

''- Guy-Manuel , why are you crying ?

''-WHERE ARE YOU HURT IMBÉCILE ( idiot)  ?

'' Rips ... Head...Jaw...Left side ... '' said slowly Thomas rubbing his head.''

Guy-Manuel wiped his tears and cleared his voice : 

''Ok hang on. I'll search for ice , aspirins , water , bandaids and some other stuff . I have a first aid kit in my bag. Don't move ''

He heard Thomas groans as he left the room. 

 

A couple of minutes later Guy-Manuel was back on the bed of Thomas. Taking care of Thomas. Wiping the blood , putting ice on his forehead , giving him aspirins , putting band-aids on his scars , washing his wounds.

Both of them said nothing. Guy-Manuel was watching carefully that Thomas don't fall asleep to not lose conscience again. 

 

''But I'm fine '' muttered Thomas  , coughing . 

'' Don't play with me , you fuck ! ''

''Why are you taking care of me  ? ''

Guy-Manuel stopped. His hair were hiding his face . But Thomas guess he was blushing.

He said nothing and went back to what he was doing , wich consist to put a band aid on the left arm of Thomas. 

Guy-Manuel was soft . Almost tender. Thomas was in paradise. He has never been touched like this before.

''I'm done with this , said Guy-Manuel putting the last bandaid . He took out a little box. He opened it . It was some cream.

''What... is it '' said Thomas , shaking.

''A cream that reliefs the muscular pains , and  help the wounds to heal''

Thomas blushed hard.

''You said you have pains near your chest , left side of the body n'est-ce pas ? ( is it right ) ''

''Y-Yes , stuttered Thomas , fully aware of what will going on. 

''Go '' said Guy-Manuel pointing at Thomas shirt. ''Take it off ''

''But..''

''You prefer suffering ? ''

''All right '' grunted Thomas , taking off his shirt. 

Guy-Manuel cheek's were now pink. But he still applicate the cream  . Slowly . Rubbing Thomas chest. Shaking a bit . His fingers were running softly on Thomas chest. Thomas was sometimes moaning of pain or of ... yeah whatever.

Guy-Manuel was staring meanwhile. He was telling himself how beautiful the eyes of Thomas were. Thomas WAS cute , actually . 

Thomas was feeling better. He knew he was half naked but it wasn't awkard anymore. The boys were watching each other. No words were needed. They shared the silence together , in its own intimacy.

Thomas broke the silence , his voice so slow and grave that Guy-Manuel could barely hear  ...

 

''You kissed me ''

''So what baguette ? ''

''Are you kidding me ! '' , smiled Thomas . 

''It was nothing , Thomas ..''

''Well , tell that to your face.''

Guy-Manuel cursed himself , he was blushing.

''Can we talk about this later , please  ? ''

Thomas nodded but he put his hand on Guy-Manuel's hands. To his surprise , instead of pushing them away  , Guy-Manuel stroke them . 

''I'm sorry , whispered Guy-Manuel with a broken face , It's all my fault.''

''It's not Guy-Manuel . It's  society that made my parents like this. Money make them blind ... and me I'm blind to ... ''

''By money  ? '' asked Guy-Manuel with a mocking laugh 

''By.. Something else ... ''

Guy-Manuel looked up and stared at Thomas who was already staring at him. 

'' Thank you for what you are doing ... it's kind , really ... ''

'' I don't do anything to be kind. I do things because they are needed to be done '' muttered Guy-Manuel , who was lying now next to Thomas. 

Silence.

''I'm not leaving you . I'll stay here until you feel better ''

''I feel better ''

'' Don't lie to me ! '' said Guy-Manuel dryly. 

Silence.

'' So can we be friend . now '' asked with all his couraged, Thomas .

Guy-Manuel shrugged.

'' I am not good with friendship ''

'' It doesn't matter , muttered Thomas , as long as you care about me . And I  know you do . Because I do to ''

Silence . Thomas turned his face . He was almost kissing Guy-Manuel shoulder. They were both blushing 

''Can I .. or can we ...''

''God damn it , fine , just cuddle me , and rest , won't you ?  '' said Guy-Manuel rolling his eyes.

Thomas let out a satisfied moans and put his head on Guy-Manuel chest . Guy-Manuel awkardly put his hand on Thomas back and sighed of reliefs.

'' I'm sorry Thomas. I won't be so mean with you anymore ... you're too precious.''

Since Thomas seems to feel better. Thomas wrapped his arms around Guy-Manuel body , falling asleep. Guy-Manuel smile tenderly watching as a baby angel was sleeping in his arms. 

Thomas was someone he wanted to protect. He kissed his forehead and whispered.

''Bonne nuit  mon ange  ( good night my angel ) '' and he closed his eyes for a nap .

 


	9. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song of Coldplay - Midnight
> 
>  
> 
> This is dedicated to Eric. He'll know why.

 

Guy -Manuel opened his eyes.

He stared at the ceiling of the room Thomas .

Chamber Thomas? Shit! Ah, he was still dressed . What time is it?

Guy -Manuel did not know but the orange rays bathing the room in a soft twilight told him we were in the evening or late afternoon. 

Guy -Manuel Thomas looked at the body against hers. Their legs tangled. He smiled faintly . He was so good , now . He felt out of the world . Out of the blue. With Thomas , his ... his Thomas.

 He looked  at the broken jaw of Thomas . Bruises, nothing more. His body would be covered with bruises.Pushing back the wave of hatred that rose in him, he looked at the room of his new friend. Belle. Spacious. Many sculptures. Posters groups of the 80s, a poster of Star Wars, the Space Odyssey . Some pictures of Families, a desk with school books and encyclopedias. Mahogany , red and black melamine , black and red walls. 

Hardwood floor . Guy -Manuel looked down at Thomas . His chin touched his curly hair.He held Thomas closer , with a strong  feeling of protection. 

Thomas was so vulnerable. Guy-Manuel never had to think how he could fight against his parents ... Guy-Manuel did not feel uncomfortable. He felt he was closer to Thomas than he had believed.

 

'' Thomas? '' whispered  the young man softly,

'' Mhhm.'' Growled Thomas,  feeling up against Guy-Manuel.

'' I have to go ...''

'' No, stay...'' ..Thomas whispered, opening his eyes.

When their eyes met, it was like a moment of pure hypnosis. Daydream set in large gardens of unexplored desires and fantasies roaming bewildered with love.

They said nothing.Moment of divine bliss. Of sweetness chaste, barely unspoken, in a language that now only the two men could understand.

It was instant love; a pink powder that will surely turn into pure with love elixir passion if we added a few tears of joy.

''Thomas I have to get up for work ... But ... I will not forget you. Or act like nothing happend. We will never be alone again..Because it doesn't happen everyday right ... ''

He stood up. He felt the hand of Thomas in his back. And he heard him sighed : 

''  Our story is like one of 1000 stars  that are hiding in the cold. We found one. Will it shine for me? "

'' It will shine for us, Thomas. It will shine for us. ''

Guy-Manuel walked to the door of the room of Thomas , afraid of leaving Thomas alone. He turned back and looked at Thomas . Thomas was smiling , reassuring him with a warm look. Guy-Manuel sighed walked up to Thomas , really fast.Thomas held his breath  . Guy-Manuel took the palm of Thomas , took a pen , and holding the cap of the pen in his teeth he wrote something in the palm of Thomas  . He put back the cap of the pen , threw it away and walked away.

Thomas looked at his paulm   that was scribbled with a beautiful handwriting : 

''If you need me  , call on me : 01 42 67 94 00"

Thomas face's went all red. It's ... it's a number. A number. A PHONE NUMBER..

He ran up to his nokia ( brand new , the later model paid by his parents )  and saved this number with the name : '' Guy-Manuel <3 '' 

He kissed his hands a thousand time , while collapsing happily on his bed. Thomas stared at the ceiling. He knew that his life would not be easy. And he should be fighting as a DJ; but especially for the one he wanted to be. And if he had to go against the current to reach Guy-Manuel,he would left everything behind. Money was not important. He knew that music and love were the only things that could make it live. In this world where everything must be gold and marble. In this world of convention, wealth and abuse of popularity contest. His parents were the victims; we are the image of what society wants us to be ; the more adventurous who want to define their own image are called marginal. But Thomas did not care. Because he could hear his heart beat for the first time in years.

 

 ***

Guy -Manuel was in the apartment of Pedro who drank a beer , smoking weed and playing vinyls in his underground room , like a basement in the ghetto of Paris ; it was rather punk there , a bit rusty but for Guy-Manuel it was perfect ,

 nothing better than something trash and punky 

. It was around midnight  . Guy -Manuel smoked a joint, absently.. 

'' So you have a crush ! '' Pedro concludes , smiling , after that Guy-Manuel told him everything, 

Guy -Manuel gave him a dark look

'' And it's gonna make me lose my job. ''

'' Why ? ''

He laughed . And encamped fists on his hips imitating the mother of Thomas :

" You do not talk to my little Tomimi , little upstart ! ''

Pedro rolled on the ground , laughing; the image of the shrew striking his mind,

Guy -Manuel wiped tears of joy , laughing while the smoke around him made him even more laidback and high . 

'' You're stupid, Cryd'amoure ! ''

'' Stop calling me that stupid name! ''

Pedro reached out  his hand and Guy -Manuel passed him the joint. They put a vinyl of  Prince, listenning to  '' I wanna be your lover''

'' Look, Pedro giggled pointing vinyl while Guy- Manuel lit a cigarette, even Prince believes that you should have a date with the son of a rich ''

'' Pfff . N'importe quoi !( you're kidding ) '' protested Guy -Manuel giving him a shove .

He closed his eyes. And let himself drown in the funky music  , and whispered the lyrics waving his head to the rythm. It was how he should spent his hollidays . Enjoying his life ; not working like freaking slave !

''Man I tell you , started Guy-Manuel , I miss DJying so bad ''

'' I understand bro . But dude , we will do the first part of the Indo Silver club in one week  . You won't say no , uh ? ''

''I work anyway , anytime so yeah . Those rich will have to deal with my hangover '' laughed Guy-Manuel with a dry look.

'' You hate them really bad '' said Pedro , grinning.

''Except Thomas ...''

''WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING GO ON A DATE THEN  !!! PUTAIN IT'S SO OBVIOUS THAT HE LOVES YOU , ARE YOU BLIND ! '' screamed Pedro , throwing a pillow at him.

''Hey , my cigarette ! '' laughed Guy-Manuel . Then , more serious : ''I don't know . Maybe it won't just even work between us , maybe it will be awfull . You know how I am good with relationship , Busy P. ''

'' You have the right to be happy , to make love (because sex is life dude , sex is fucking life ) and to  love someone , you bastard'!' stated Pedro , a hand behind his blondish head.

''I guess you're right '' 

'' I am always right . Stop being a coward Guy-Manuel ''

They sighed . They looked at each other and started laughing for no fucking reason. Then Pedro stood and proposed :

'' I feel inspired. Wanna mix with me ? '' Guy-Manuel , who was sitting on the floor grabbed the hand of Pedro , stood up and said :

'' Of course ! Let's do that '' 

''But for that , you'll go on a date with Thomas ''

''But , I ... ok fine , you fucking dumbass. But if it's a failure , it's your fault  , and you'll go on a date with Rebecca ? ''

''The blonde girl that talked to me at a club '' said Pedro , with a disgusted look.

Guy-Manuel smiled with malicious and folded his arms :

''Yep ! ''

Pedro rolled his eyes .

''Fine , Cryd'amoure , bring me the modula please ! ''

''FUCK YOU BUSY P ! '' said Guy-Manuel reaching for headphones. 

***

The day after , at night , Thomas couldn't sleep . His mind was filled of pictures of Guy-Manuel working , smiling at him , talking with him about his favorite movies , why he likes Star Wars but not Star Trek , how much he loved the old bands  , and his family and his friends.

Thomas was watching an episode of Goldorak , casually on the couch. It was really late at night. He heard his father going and walking , drunked , in the house. Thomas pretend he was sleeping . 

And he heard his father say : 

'' Thank you Elise , yes no problem , we will meet this week  , my wife is not home , so we're safe. Yeah there's always my son , I know it's sucks. 

But I'll see you yesterday ok ? Yeah , thanks again for this night . I loved it. Yeah I'm going to sleep. 

Okay ciao. Me too . ''

His father walked the stair , loudly , hitting the walls because he was too drunk and slammed his doors.

The eyes of Thomas were fully oppend. He was staring at nothing. His heart was filled with anger .  He needed to get away. And quick. 

But how...

Guy-Manuel.

***

Guy-Manuel was not really sleeping when Thomas called him . He picked up quickly  , to not awake his mother.

''Hello ? ''

''Guy-Manuel'' said Thomas with a shaking voice , almost crying , almost screaming .

Guy-Manuel sat up with a concerned look on his face 

''What happend Thomas ? ''

''I hate my family , my life. I'M nothing. I... I want to die. I can't hold it anymore ''

Guy-Manuel was concerned now and really really worried. If this fucking son of a  bitch suicide himself how we would be able to live without him ? He couldn't live without Thomas.

''Ok Thomas , where are you right now ? Are you ... in danger , like I mean , fuck you know what I mean ! ''

''I'm safe . Outside. With my cell phone. ''

''You have a cell phone ? '' it was so expensive !

'' Yeah , but it doesn't matter now . I want to fucking throw the cell phone in the face of my father.''

Guy-Manuel stood up still on the phone taking his leather jacket and his new helmet on his desk : 

''Hold on I'm coming to pick you up son of a rich   , I have something new and so awesome  to show you . But be ready and wait me outside the grid ok ? We're going on a ride baby . '' 

***

Thomas waited  about half an hour. And then he saw a black moto stopping at the grid. The guy had a leather jacket, black boots and black jeans  ; his helmet was black and gold . With a black vizor.  He was really handsome and even darker than usual. But more sexy also.

The man took out the helmet and revealed the face of Guy-Manuel , smiling at Thomas who was mind blown

''How ? ''

'' I have money now , son of a rich . ''

Thomas smiled shyly.

''Is this ... a date ''

''What do you think , baguette '' said Guy-Manuel , with pink cheeks.

Thomas said nothing and approached the bike , as Guy-Manuel , arms folded on his chest was standing there ,  handsome , badass  and sassy , as always .

'' Very beautiful. And you passed your liscence. ''

Guy-Manuel grimaced and he put his hand proudly on his bike , smiling with all his teeth.

''I know right ! Yes, it was difficult. My teachers were dumbass , like everyone around me ,  but I passed this fucking driver liscence now that is mine. As well as this beautiful beauty right here..But.. You. When I spoke you ont he phone

you seemed about to break down or cry ...are you ok ?''

''Oh yes , I'm ok ... I uhm ... yeah I'm fine. ''

''Then why did you call me , Mr. Smartass ?"

Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel , open his mouth and faint . Like a stupid baby. He cried so loud that it was miserable and it made him cry even harder. 

''Oh , come here you . I'm so sorry , sunshine! What have they done to you this time ?  '' said Guy-Manuel , sincere and concerned .

 Guy-Manuel landed his bike and walked towards him. He took him in his arms, rubbing his back, trying to reassure him while he was sobbing in his neck : 

'' My father is a monster, Guy-Manuel. My life is monstrous. My parents are monsters. I am a monster. '' 

'' You're not a monster ...Thomas ! '' whispered Guy-Manuel by squeezing harder. '' I'm a monster, but not you.' ' Thomas burried his face on Guy-Manuel's chest , ashamed.

''I'm a shame , and ashamed '' was complainning Thomas .

''No what is a shame is that Pizza cant be served on baguette  , that I can't have two dicks , and the fact that your parents are making you so upset and after , dare  claiming to love you . But if you had the idea of serving pizza on baguette and you didn't told me , now you're a shame ... Don't think you're a shame , Thomas . Please. It... it hurts me when you cry . ''

Thomas cried and cried. Then he stopped . Guy-Manuel took his face in his hands , and smiled . He was so adorable . He couldn't resist

. He leaned forward and kissed him softly on his cheek . 

''Come with me  , Thomas . Just for a ride and forget about them . Forget about the world. '' The voice of Guy-Manuel was whispering those words in the ears of Thomas . It almost hypnotize the taller man that said in a voice that he didn't recognize : 

''Yes. Just for a ride. "

Guy-Manuel gave him a second helmet , silver helmet . Guy-Manuel sat on his bike and Thomas sat back  , putting his arms around the chest of Guy-Manuel firmly . 

''Tiens toi bien , d'accord ? ''

''D'accord '' 

And the bike ran away in the night . 

It was refreshing. Like if Thomas could left a bit of his harmful life behind for a night. Guy-Manuel was riding the bike  and Thomas felt alive. Born again . 

It was fast and they could both feel the adrenaline rushing in their veins. The bike spun. He was far from his house but he did not care. 

Guy-Manuel took Thomas to a special but romantic place ; at  the top of a hill at the entrance to Paris. They drove into the cold night. Thomas  was holding Guy-Manuel. Feeling the speed, feeling the night, feeling  the race . Feeling in love. And Feeling Guy-Manuel.

 

Guy -Manuel stopped his motorcycle.  In front of them, an endless night scenery .Paris stretched away, in gold and white lights. A bench in front of this view . Guy- Manuel had parked the bike and sat with Thomas on the bench.

Thomas told everything to Guy-Manuel , who was listenning , carefully . Picking every word as a diamond . Picking every sentence as gold. Picking the broken pieces of Thomas hearts as something rare and precious . Something that wasn't supposed to be broken.

'' And then he hung up and went to bed , dead drunk . ''

What a fucking  bastard '' exclaimed Guy -Manuel , with all his sincerity

'' Yeah . ''

Guy -Manuel looked at Thomas , and Thomas looked at the horizon. 

'' What are you thinking Thomas ''

'' To all people who live in this city . Paris . How they live. Why they exist .  Are we existing for ourself  ? Are we existing for the society , for the life we are living ?''

Guy -Manuel chuckled .

'' If you have questions as to 1am at night, how do you manage to sleep! ''

Guy -Manuel lit a cigarette and said:

'' The Parisians do not live . They fuck , they eat , they sleep , they work , they pay bills , they cursed at each other , they still eat, they still fuck , they take the subway, they smoke , they eat again  and they work again.''

Thomas laughed , smiled timidly and looked away . 

''Yah , we're french right !  ''

They looked beyond the lights at a line that maybe didn't existed ; they tried to find it instead. 

Thomas took a deep breath and said : 

'' Do you ever felt like you're someone but it's not the person you need to be ''

Guy-Manuel let out smoke of his mouth and said , coughing : 

'' If you're the one you think you need to be , baguette , who cares ? Don't care about others ! '' he had a silly smile that made Thomas blush really hard.

''And I get punched by my fucking father .. ''

Guy-Manuel froze and cleared his throat  , awkard.

''I'm sorry '' begin to apologize Thomas quickly '' I-I didn't meant that ''

''That's ok son of a rich '' sighed Guy-Manuel . He turned his gaze to him 

'' It's not normal Thomas. There's no one that should have the right to tell you who you are . It's not your parents that tells you who you are , they should help you instead to find your way but no fucking push you and beat you to force the choices . Kids , are  just a gift given  from life . Only life owns them . Those who things kids are their property are doing a big mistake and tend to get hurt . Same with happiness , friends and ...

''Love '' concluded Thomas , sadly . 

Silence.

''If I could buy you happiness and freedom , at any price , I would probably ruin myself for you , Thomas ''  said Guy-Manuel looking down , blushing .

Thomas moved closer to him .  He was touched by Guy-Manuel's revelation.

'' I don't need happiness . I don't need freedom . I don't need what you think I need , Guy-Manuel . '' 

''But '' said Guy-Manuel , with a deep tone ''You don't accept it . I am not stupid , I know you... ''

'' Just because I am not ready , it doesn't mean I don't want it ... Sometimes desire is stronger when the thing you want is quite appealing , and it's hard to resist. That's how we earn experience than , after getting lucky or just doing the mistake

to dive in , without thinking of the impact ... ''

They were looking at each other. Oh god , thought Thomas ... he is so close... I can almost kiss  him . Thomas looked at the features of Guy-Manuel who faded into the darkness, leaving only steel piercing blue eyes of the dark, piercing the soul of Thomas.

'' Et si... ''

''A-and if what '' asked Thomas  , blushing widly . Hopefully  , it was dark.

''And if they were something about us anyway ? I know I might not be the right one , and it might not be the right time .''

It was a love declaraton ?

'' Because there is something between us  . And , there's something about us I got to do . A secret I want to share with you  ''

It was a love declaration . 

But Thomas wasn't ready for that..

Guy-Manuel leaned forward and closed his eyes. A few centimeters from the face of Thomas he stopped , hesistant. And then he pressed their lips together. Finally . Thomas leaned into the kiss , putting his hand on the waists of Guy-Manuel.  Guy-Manuel was amazed ; Thomas was such a good kisser. His lips were so soft ; delicious he could taste them all night long. 

Guy-Manuel wrapped his hands around Thomas necks and let him self go  , for once.

They stopped. Smiling , eyes closes leaning their forehead against each other.

Guy-Manuel was tracing the lines of the lips of Thomas with his index while he felt his love shivering again .

''It was a-a d-date ? '' 

''Yes , said Guy-Manuel panting but happy , it was our first date . ''

 

The reality was that he needed this son of a rich more than anything in his life. That he  wanted him more than anything in his life.That he missed him more than anything in his life. That he loved him more than anything in his life.But he didn't said that.  He didn't need to .Because Thomas could read it now in his look . Instead , he said :

'' What about a walk , my dear ? ''

***

 

They didn't go far . Actually they went near the house .Guy-Manuel was escorting home Thomas . Walking in the dark silent road that was enough long for a good conversation but not too far away for Guy-Manuel to come back . At some point , Thomas

asked shyly to Guy-Manuel if he could ''uhm-uhm..h-hold your hand '' and Guy-Manuel took their hands together , not giving a fuck of whoever would see them like that. Haters will hate  ,bitches will be bitchin , while he was loving.

 That was fair , for him actually. They were in a great conversations and we could hear their laughs in the silence of the warm night , with the crickets signing and the frogs croaking peacefully : 

''But C3PO is so much better ! said Thomas , waving a hand at Guy-Manuel .

"But how do you know , then , R2D2 is awesome to , he do so much more ; he is so loyal and god he is the only survivant of the six episodes of Star Wars.  He was brave and He did so much things .In episode 1 he even saves the ship of Queen Amidala! '' 

 said Guy-Manuel , waving his hair as he was gesticulating .''And his influence is more important in the popular culture .''

''But without C3PO , Guy Manuel , how would R2D2 would just exist  ? He can't talk ! C3po is the symbol of humanity and robots all in one ; I think that it was the ultimate interface in the movie ! ''

The two men went on debatting on subjects they both  love and share for a long. Like which of the albums of the Beastie Boy's was the best ? Why should we or not use a sample of Michael Jackson in mixing ?  

They had a great time and Guy-Manuel felt special as he was listenning to Thomas. Because he felt he could make someone happy . It was such a beautiful feeling. He diddn't wanted this night to end. No way. 

They stopped. Thomas smoked a joint and passed it to Guy -Manuel , high .

They looked . Night dancing aujout them. Their eyes , their synergy galvanized by a common body. It was as if they were meant to be together . Guy -Manuel and Thomas . They seemed that their history pourait lasted at least 30 years. Until 2014. This was far 2014. Who knows who they would be in 2014 ? But for them , as long as they were together , the future was more important . Thomas laughed and blew smoke in the face of Guy -Manuel , that it sucked .

 

'' - I am Impress , Guy -Manuel said in a serious tone that sounded very sensual to the ears of Thomas . ''

'' Who told you I was always a good boy ? ''

Guy -Manuel shivered slightly . Thomas had the same eyes as when he took his defense on the first day . Eye dominant ; that could conquer everything, even the heart of Guy -Manuel .

They walked laughing. Stopping to smoke a little . Then walked away . Sometimes listenning at the sound of the night , enjoying the beautiful moment they were having together.

Guy -Manuel felt his heart broken seeing the black grille which was coming more and more closer. They arrived at the door of Thomas . Thomas groaned and seeing his house. He felt more at home with Guy -Manuel than anyone else on earth .

'' It's 2am , you will not be tired tomorrow? '' Asked Thomas Guy -Manuel who had his hands in his pockets.

'' I'm used to  come back  home much later when I mix in the  clubs , you know! ''

'' The real DJ life . ''  Thomas sighed .

'' You know that life could be yours ''

'' R - Really? '' Thomas stammered , looking at the ground.

'' You have talent .. I listen to your mix , you know . ''

'' A- And then ? ''

'' Where did you learn to do that? '' Guy -Manuel asked , curious .

'' I still love making music . My parents forced me to piano lessons , I have a little help for this. One day when I was in a club I heard that new sound you probably know ; new wave, electro music. So here I loved it. I started to go to clubs to find the sound that I love. And I decide myself interested . My friend Julian Casablancas me about a guy at school called him Pedro and I

'' Pedro ? Pedro Winter , IT WAS HIS NAME '' screamed Guy -Manuel , flabbergasted.

'' W-Why do you know him? ''

'' MERDE !! YES, HE IS MY BEST FRIEND. ''

'' Ah,'' said Thomas, fearing that he had done something wrong.

'' Well, I talked to him, we are not really friends, just knowledge, but it's a good guy. Anyway, he help me and refer me to find equipment and all ... and then, well, I started to mix, inspired by the new wave. ''

Guy-Manuel would have serious discussions with Pedro.

'' Pedro is my best friend. He could tell me that someone else was making mixes and all ... Damn. ''

'' So ... you did not know I was in your biology class at Lycee Carnot ...?''

'' Yes I knew I recognized you on the second day. But I'm not very sociable. So ...''

'' Yeah I see what you mean. It pisses have friends who do not like you because you're a rich man's son. '' 

Both of them stared at each other. Then Thomas said:

''You should ... ''

''Yeah go to sleep... ''

''Because you... ''

''Work tomorrow ...." 

The two men said nothing and just laughed out loud at what just happend. Then , they stopped. And Thomas walked to the grid. As he opened it , Guy-Manuel ready to leave , took a few steps

''So bye '' said Thomas his hands on his pockets. ''And thanks for the ride it was awesome. You really helped me . Thanks for being here. ''

''Uh , well it's nothing you know . I .. do care about you so .. '' Guy-Manuel didn't knew what to say he was lost in Thomas beautiful eyes.

''Bye Thomas'' said Guy-Man . And he walked away . Leaving Thomas who was still staring at him . He walked a couple  of step. Then something was coming from his heart. A scream. He couldn't resist.

''Thomas he screamed ,wait ''

He turned back and ran to the grid . He ran on the alley. Thomas was at the door that  wasn't open yet.He saw Guy-Manuel running and smiled. Guy-Manuel  was running into him.jumped in his arms and kissed him wildly , slamming him on the door. Thomaskissed back by pulling him closer taking him by his shirt with passion .Guy-Manuel break the kiss and look at Thomas who was drunk in his kiss. Perfect he thought.

''See you tomorrow , babe . '' he said , now really going home. 

Thomas was panting . His look followed Guy-Manuel until he went out of his sight. 

Then Thomas  opened the door quickly . Run upstair and collapsed on his bed , laughing ,smling and rolling in his blankets. Date. With Guy-Manuel .And he kissed him . Twice. Fucking twice. Wow.He listens his hearts beating and wonders what Guy-Manuel was doing right now.

 

**

Guy-Manuel went up the stairs. He threw himself on the bed. Touching his lips  , his neck  , feeling Thomas everywhere. Feeling him touching him. God. He coudln't resist and masturbate and this beautiful night he had with him. He came hard. And it was great. He smiled. And closed his eyes , blissfull. He was in love. 

 


	10. The Homework seduction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by :
> 
> -Around the world / Daft Punk
> 
> -Oh yeah / Daft Punk
> 
> -La plus belle saison de ma vie / Daniel Bélanger  
>  ( a french canadian song of my province ,really listen to it, you won't regret ) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3CuXppB6Ww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's really long :(  
> But I am in midterms. BUT. Only two weeks and I am in holliday   
> So I love you all folks ! it's a small apetizer . If we can say like that.

The next day, Guy -Manuel appeared , same time, same day at work. Nothing changed in his dreary and tedious routine that consisted  mainly of taking care of the upkeep for the house , the too much rich  house , of the Bangalter . Nothing changed except for a few details. Thomas seemed happy and spent a lot more time outside , asking his teachers  for the course of singing and for the course of  languages to  give the course outside  because it is ''inspiring for me and help me to enhance my learnings competencies '' . So they accepted. Thus , Guy -Manuel who was just passing the mower , and  doing other things like working in the garden and in the course had the delight to watch Thomas with the desire of a lover, the  solidarity of a  brother,  and the complicity of a best friend. His blue eyes were always sticked to Thomas , who was usually sitting in the court yard , on the beautiful granit bench near the little pound surrounded by a beautiful rose garden or near the pool reading Tartuffe by Molière or Les Fleurs du Mal by Baudelaire , watching him with his teachers , except when Sir Bangalter and Lady Bangalter were around , asking him to do over a job again because he '' haven't wash his hands ''because the ''brush wasn't clean  '' or because he '' only washed the alley one time except of two times '' .

Every movement, every word spoken , every gesture, every pose   of Thomas was captured by the stunning predator eyes  of Guy -Manuel who felt thrilled with passion and desire each time he was looking at this idiot that he love so much ,wanting to just don't give a fuck about the fucking fenche he was painting , drop his work and spend time with Thomas . Thomas himself , felt observed  liike a poor but lucky prey and was amused by the passionate tension at once tender and explosive between the two boys . They were turning their head at each other when they were walking  or sometimes they were caughting themselves staring like total dorks at each other.  Sometimes  they didn't need to  talk. And even to look at each other. They understood each other already , just by thought : they were now linked by a steadfast link.Unfortunately , the relationship  with the homeworkers were prohibited in the  Bangalter family , it was a shame to be with someone that was either older , younger , of not the same religion or with not the same salary as you . But it was too late because Thomas had become accustomed to the presence of Guy -Manuel at him , around him, as an extension of his being. So that's why he felt the sensation of being incomplete at night, when they were both alone. It was hard to communicate with each other , because of that stupid relationship philosophy that was so conservative , yet they managed to communicate in a simple way that perhaps no one would ever think of.

Love letter ? Pouah ! So cheesy , said Guy-Manuel. Secret rendez-vous ? NOPE. Too dangerous was saying Thomas. So they had THIS brilliant idea. Near the black gate , they putted a box. it wasn't something really beautiful. Just... a box. But the most beautiful treasure can be found in the most ugliest  boxes. When Guy -Manuel had finished his work  he would carefully make sure no one was watching and stop at the gate and  to take what was inside  the box before leaving. If the parents of Thomas had been suspicious, they would have found inside a tape recorder and tapes. All entitled '' homeworks'' . Yep. Guy-Manuel were actually giving homeworks to each other the week-end. But . You sure know that Guy-Manuel hate school , in fact the ''homeworks '' were actually some mixs , made by Guy-Manuel and  Thomas , for each other .  So the boys  had to made up the tracks  the night  or the day and then  quickly recorded the mixes , to converse with the universal and wonderful language of music , their emotions and feelings. If the mome of Thomas would asks him about the box , she would probably think it's his homeworks for his language course . ( Thomas had courses of English, Spanish and Chineese. ) . It's the with the music that they learned slowly to love deeply each other , and understand who they were , without seeing nor say anything . They listened to the mixes as they listen to a story , a poem or their own heart speaking to each other. It was something really special and personal.  Each week. They laid the tape recorder and cassettes in the box, and Thomas took the ''homeworks '' made by Guy -Manuel in response to his own ''homeworks'' .  So ''doing homeworks'' became a relentlessy pleasure for Thomas . His parents rejoiced . His mother caught him , smiling , and when she asked him what he was doing, he replied that he had to do homeworks . . His mother touched and delighted that the very formal and strict education was successfull encouraged her son in his homework , since he seems finally  to be like a normal and peacefull teenager of his age ! Guy -Manuel lwas mixing and DJying like never he did before , he was finally more confident towards his style and how he as a DJ sound.   . Pedro helped him  too , grinning at this whole ''homework'' story that he considered like a more ''cool and badass romeo and juliett story   adapted now ''. He listened to the homeworks Thomas each day and  really marveled at the talent of Thomas Bangalter . He always asked two things to Guy-Manuel . 1) When would he meet that fucking crazy kid that had so much talent he could be a real DJ . 2) Please ,Guy-Manuel , fuck him or go on a date , but do something. And it was always finishing with Guy-Manuel rolling his eyes , smoking a cigarett and  protesting while  saying little swear words in french like ''putain , mais non merde '' or ''bordel , ça va pas la tête '' . Guy-Man will always remain Guy-Man was thinking Busy P , grinning at his little budy , smiling at the mix of Thomas like a total shit .  Guy -Manuel felt alive when he looked at Pedro who nodded his head , his headphones on his ear , his head bouncing while he was listenning the track  he finished for Thomas . The two men had bright eyes . But Guy -Manuel was in heaven  knowing that Thomas understood and spoke the same musical language. For him , who was afraid of letting his emotion speaking could let the music speak for him. And sometimes , was thinking Guy-Manuel , the music can speak better than us , and even make us see things that we wouldn't be able to understand , to feel or to see just by saying it or seeing it normally. 

For Thomas , mixing was something that was rather new for him , but not enough to made him totally awkard. He just needed expererience. However , mpulses , emotions , and when he won the event and was mixing created for Guy -Manuel . It  came out  some melody , music and sounds that were  funky , sometimes with  very groovy rhythms ; languid bass, soft or intense ,  and a repetitive use  of Synthesizer in the melody that could be gentle or aggressive , but always electric . are were the mixes that were bad. However, Thomas and Guy -Manuel  both ultra  perfectionists , used also to wrote  discrete notes on the tapes; it was some  kind of criticism on the  mixes . They were giving suggestions  , feedbacks and ''correcting'' the '' homework'' to each other. Most of the time , Thomas agreed with the corrections of  Guy -Manuel , that could be read on the mix he would left to him the evening or the morning  . Guy -Manuel , despite having more experience, also agreed and open to suggestions of Thomas. Critics were constructive , and always very simple , one-sentence written on a piece of paper accompanying mixes . As by - example : '' you forgot acute here .'' '' The bass was too fast there .''But , all we could see inside the little box near the gate , was simple tapes that were labled ''homework ''. Everything was going well . Sarah came often and Guy -Manuel took his lunch hour to play with the girl outside with Thomas when his parents were inside . A day - by example they played hide and seek . And it was Guy -Manuel who  was searching. '' I'll find you! '' Had he launched  with a confident and amused  tone  . He had  walked near the pool and saw the shadow of Thomas behind a grove of cedar.

Guy-Manuel smiled , tirumphant , went near the cedar grove  ,  patted the shoulder of Thomas and said : '' GOTCHA SON OFA RICH ! 'Thomas let out a girly scream ( that made Guy-Manuel laughed really hard ) jumped and wobbled , ready to fall on the back. Guy -Manuel took him by the sweater firmly drawn forward. Result: Thomas was thrown into the arms of Guy -Manuel. GOD . GOD . GOD. Was thinking Thomas , who was now red as a tomatoe.

And of course. Here comes Guy-Manuel making fun :

''Oh wow  ! AH AH AH !  I diddn't you were a red  veggie  lover  , Thomas .... Or maybe ....  Thomatoe ? ''

T homas wanted to speak. But nothing came out , even if his ( ugh , god ) mouth was half-open.  The thing that made him mad was that he was feeling like a total moron , melting away in the arms of his charming prince , when Guy-Manuel seemed to be so chill and relaxed about this  ... When Guy-Manuel was acutally  looking  relaxed  in this carnal and intimate position .Thomas saw the hand ( the beautiful and so good hand ) of Guy -Manuel firmly placed gripped his hips like if it was his life . Oh. Oh... Thomas froze , shivering like if it was ice. He looked at Guy -Manuel , not knowing what to say. They did not talk much during the week , the parents of Thomas monitoring constantly Guy -Manuel and Thomas. Guy -Manuel was so  mysterious , so sure of himself with a petty and irreverent devilish smile that would have shocked him  while it was the reason he was in love with Guy-Manuel . Fuck . 

He felt the breath of Guy -Manuel in his throat. Guy -Manuel kissed his throat and could feel the heart beat Thomas in the veins of his neck. His hand went down and Thomas moaned . He abandoned himself to the predator . Guy -Manuel  dominated him like if it was an empire to rule . Their bodies were pressed to each other and Guy -Manuel felt blissfully the  beautiful erection Thomas against his thigh.The scent of Guy -Manuel ; a musky scent , strong and powerful ; something frosty, recalling the smell of fir invaded the body and the sould of Thomas poisonning him dangerously with passion and dirty needs towards this .. boy that was now almost caressing his crotch ! Guy -Manuel  grin with satisfaction at Thomas  who now was looking at him like if he was Jesus , with his cute brown  bright eyes,  and his always open mouth. How beautiful she was , that mouth , thought Guy -Manuel licking his  lips , thinking how soft they could be on his own cock. Guy -Manuel pushed further. He placed kisses on the neck of Thomas. The head Thomas swung rearwardly . Guy -Manuel touched the jeans  of Thomas ( who seemed verry tight now ) very explicitly . Guy -Manuel put his hands on the chest of Thomas, clutching his shirt so passionately , Thomas almost believed Guy-Manuel really wanted to fuck  here an now. 

''Well, well ,  darling ..'' whispered Guy-Manuel  with a sensual chuckle , smiling like a bird of prey is smiling at its meal , ''  I see that you're all mine now , don't ya ?''

''Mhmh'' was all that Thomas was able to say. Because , erm , the hands of Guy-Manuel were close to his ... Oh. God.

It was clear that the hand of Guy-Manuel was playing hide and seek now with the cock of Thomas , but was too shy , it seems , to go inside his jeans finally to find where it was hiding. Thomas was so needy right now . . Guy -Manuel was everywhere around him , around him, but Thomas wanted him and in him. So Guy -Manuel , in a grave voice , divine , whispered to Thomas : '' Now  won't you tell me  my beautiful darling, where Sarah is hidden ? '' 

Thomas, was in trance , almost shaking at the fact that , oh well , argh ,  Guy -Manuel was now  playing  with  his belt buckle . So he replied breathlessly stammered all his word like a dumbass : ''B - Behind...be...behiiinnnnd euh( he was moaning because now Guy-Manuel was nibbling his ears) t-the g-garage d-door .''

''Behind the garage door '' repeated Guy-Manuel , in an hypnotizing voice .

''O-Oui. '' said Thomas , like if he was his slave.

Guy -Manuel laughed triumphantly, kissed Thomas  on the cheek and ran to the garage leaving Thomas, amazed  and alone behind the grove . 

Thomas had the  time to hear the voice of Guy -Manuel saying : '' Thank you, Son of a rich'' . 

Thomas let out a swear words and  a frustrated growl. It was a strategy of Guy -Manuel ! He felt so gullible and stupid! He went in pursuit of Guy -Manuel who rubbed  his hands with his devil ( but oh-so-sexy) eyes  when he saw the garage. Thomas raced after him and shouted: 

'' HEY !!! THAT IS CHEATING AND STOP CALLING ME SON OF A  RICH ''

And he heard Guy -Manuel laughed and replied shamelessly: ''  So What  son of a rich ? Do  you prefer me to  call  you  mon cher étui à pénis ? _ **( my dear pouch of dicks)**_

 

***

So in that's in this seductive , joyfull and playfull atmosphere that Thomas , Sarah and Guy-Manuel were spending most of the week . Of course , Guy-Manuel would work in happiness . Grinning and thinking of how he can almost make Thomas cum right now just by saying : '' Ce soir on fait l'amour '' ( tonight we are making love ) . It's in this subtle joice that the parents of Thomas who were blinded by money , post-modern attitudes and conservative values , couldn't see since a looooong time ago. Guy-Manuel was proud to be the first one to really introduce not pleasure but happiness to Thomas. He could see the light dancing in his eyes , he could see the true joy in his smile. This boy had been too much serious and need to let go and be wild , for once ! 

Thomas and Guy -Manuel created another mix , inspired by all the joy they were having this weeks . At first it was    called Around You . After Thomas suggested Around the World because his work in Spanish focused on the different Hispanic cultures in the world. Thus Thomas and Guy -Manuel could taste a thin ray of happiness in this heavy and painful summer.  The hour for dinner of Guy-Manuel  were waited in  haste by two teenagers. Thomas and Guy -Manuel  we having fun  like children with Sarah ; they danced like fools on Around the World,  nwith Sarah who was enjoying and  laughing of pure happiness while they were both dancing with weird or nice movements , that was creating some colorful and expressive choreography. The summer is not as painful as it seems , was thinking Guy-Manuel listenning to a more sexual track , created by Thomas , with a beautiful and gorgeous rythm in wich we could hear some whisperering voice in echo , some trashy sounds in fade out with the ''Oh yeah '' that were following the rythm. Yes. It was not as painful as it seems , he thought , feelin the real urge of fappin because he couldn't stand the amount of sexual needs that this track had !

Thomas was seeing hope in Guy-Manuel . He was really willing to date him , just to get lucky with this guy who now was the only happiness he could be able of thinking. He was even being grateful to his parents for hiring this little cold and independant boy for working . The love that they were sharing with the ''homeworks'' the beautiful smiles of Sarah when Thomas and Guy-Manuel were acting  together a story they were telling to her , the little moments -even if verry few- were Guy-Manuel was looking at him not with disgust , but now with ambition , seduction and desire were like the sun after the storm and the rain after the desert for Thomas.  Even the  pain that his parents ... all diseapeared when his eyes met with Guy-Manuel. When he felt his mouth on his neck . When he felt him caring about him. Talking to him . Talking to him about all and nothing , it was a pure feeling of freedom.   
  


''Il est la plus belle saison de ma vie ''   ** _( he is the most beautiful season of my life)_ ** thought Thomas looking at his boy at the window who was spending the mower , looked up , smile and wave a hand at him . 

''Son coeur est une fête '' thought Guy-Manuel '' Je ne veux plus jamais en sortir. Oui . Je ne veux plus en sortir . _ **( his heart is a beautiful fiesta. I don't want to leave this heart . )**_

 

However, a day that seemed to be just as sweet as the other , changed all the mood of the week  for  Thomas in particular, his father returned drunk again at home. The next morning Guy -Manuel was almost screaming with rage at seeing his Thomas,presented at the window,  his face all covered with bruises. He wanted to cry , because it hurted him so much , and therefore , Thomas was now ignoring him . WHy ? He diddn't know. He felt so bad , maybe he was to mean .  So he was really worried Guy -Manuel had not seen Thomas out of his house all the day. And Thomas had not been either take the ''homework ''  that Guy -Manuel had left this  morning, in response to the ''oh yeah '' homework he had done the other day . Guy -Manuel felt helpless and guilty. And in addition , a special dinner, which came the day after , did nothing to fix things  and seems to put pack the painfull reality of their differences back in the game. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darker things , and hot things are coming , a philosophical chapter will come after.   
> You can thanks my boyfriend for the ''étui à pénis '' joke. (pouch of dicks) Because we don't say that in french usually like an expression in english . So it's kinda the invention of Guy-Manuel in the fiction . ( thank you darling , thank you . )


	11. The Loss and The Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so small.  
> It's a small teaser.  
> I'm not feeling good today , sorry about that.

Tomorrow , Guy-Manuel came to the work.

Everything was fine. Really fine until he saw Thomas running to him , crying. He stopped what he was doing and hugged him.

''What happend , Thomas . '' he whispered. ''What happend''

''She...she ...she...Sarah.''

''Yes what , what ? '' 

''Parents...oh gosh , I'M in shock.''

''Take it easy ! '' said Guy-Manuel.

''I lost my uncle . I lost my aunt. And Sarah is at the hospital  , they had a car accident and the doctors say she is between life and death ... oh god ... ''

Guy-Manuel felt a cold shower falling on him ; but it was sunny as fuck. It was too much funny. He cursed the nature to be so happy at this moment. He took Thomas hand and took his phone. He called his driver and told him to drive them as fast as they can to  Sarah's hospital. Thomas was still in shock , he just couldn't accepted their death and was so worried for Sarah.

Thomas cried like crazy in the car, on the chest of Guy-Manuel, who did not care royally to not work today. As time went on, Guy-Manuel, tightened the man of her life in a protective embrace, against all his heart, he wanted to be present. Himself crying, anxiety, crying, poor memory and grief; see also Thomas be wonderful break cracked his soul. And most of all he did not want to lose Sarah in this tragic accident. He cursed life that used death as a bad joke, and hugged Thomas crying the death of his uncle and aunt.Sarah did not deserve to lose his parents. She did not deserve this. Who dared to believe that children deserve such a fate? Thomas deserve such suffering? Thomas meanwhile, was connected with Guy-Manuel. The father and mother Sarah was that parents would dream of having. They were good, warm, magnets; they loved, loved him, loved him like a child should be loved and encouraged.

They finally reached the hospital.The driver parked outside the entrance. Thomas contained her tears and tightened hard hand of Guy-Manuel  trembling a little when they entered the waiting room. Thomas walked away a little and spoke with his parents on the phone. His parents told him that they were organizing the rest of their side, they would come after them join later.

Thomas came back to Guy-Manuel who hugged him so tightly . Guy-Manuel had tears falling. It was unreal. Everything of real was unreal. Sarah had to be fine. They then walked to the The reception of the hospital and asked to see Sarah Bangalter. Sarah's room was on the 3rd floor, it was room 900. When they came before the room a doctor came to them .

 '' Doctor, is that the situation is serious? I-I'm Thomas , the cousin of Sarah . '' Thomas asked, taking the arm of Guy-Manuel.

The doctor looked at both and gave a sad sigh , putting a hand on the shoulder of Thomas ... he didn't say anything and Guy-Manuel lose his patience 

''TELL ME HOW IS SARAH  !!!'' he said , almost screaming '' WE WANT TO SEE HER , HOW IS SHE ??? ''

The doctor took a deep breathe and said : 

''Sarah is ...''

Thomas and Guy-Manuel looked at each other. Waiting for the answer. 

 


	12. Sarah's lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite sad. Quite deep. But always beautiful , you can count on me.

'' Alive. Sarah is alive.''

The two teenagers wanted to faint. But they stood strong together. '' She sleeps ... his condition is stable. We can not yet say whether it will keep sequelae. She was very lucky.'' '' Can we see her? Please ...''

The doctor agreed and then put his hand in his pocket , he took out two objects and presented them to Guy-Manuel and Thomas who watched carefully

: '' We find this in her hands, she held his objects in his hand in the car apparently , the ambulance men gav.'' The eyes of Guy-Manuel misted with tears. The doctor held a small object that was ocarina, a flute oval was a sound similar to a flute but also the little doll Harlock; that Guy-Manuel had given to her as a lucky charm , the first day he met her. 

''It's the ocarina of her father ... oh gosh . '' said Thomas , shaking while holding the small flute in his hands.

''And her doll. It was a lucky charm...how come she...''

But Guy-Manuel turned and hid his face  , unable to complete what he wanted to say. The doctor was filled with compassion and emotion. He nod , and let the two people go to see Sarah.

''Call the nurse if something is wrong , the red button is just on the wall near the window . ''

''Thank you doctor . '' replied Guy-Manuel , before entering the room.  They sighed and slowly took a step forward  in the room.

***

They were both heart broken  ; a such pure and young innocent  face filled with red bruises , scars and blood . It was horrible .  She was wrapped with tubes and cables like an alien , and she looke so fragile , so weak between all those tubes , IV , oxygen mask  and etc. She was lying in that blue bed , the hand joined on her belly ; she looked like a fading flower that was once young and vivid but now ... she was so pale.

Thomas sat on one side and Guy-Manuel on the other. Both took her small hands. Guy-Manuel was watching her heart beat on the monitor and was afraid the pace was too low.  He took the ocarina and played a small melody , a cute one , first it was starting with the theme of Stellie in Albator but then Guy-Manuel improvised on Mukashi Mukashi to create a whole new ocarina lullaby. He was playing and Thomas was crying , because he was beautiful , he was caring , he was there. Thomas stood up , and hugged Guy-Manuel from the back . Guy-Manuel closed his eyes  and held the hand of Thomas on his shoulder.

He kept playing like that for an hour. Thomas was now sleeping in the chair at the opposite side. Suddenly , Sarah blinked and said , in a  weak tone :

''I heard you play . Am I ... death now ? ''

Guy-Manuel held his tears , he was shaking . He kissed the forehead of Sarah. Tears were trying to fall down...

''Why are you crying ? ... Where are my mom and my dad ... '' she asked , but it looked like she knew the answer.

''Sarah..'' started Guy-Manuel , but it was too hard to see , too dramatic , and he started to sob wildly  , waking up Thomas that screamed when he saw that Sarah was awake and went to her , to hug her softly.

''I'm tired... Can I join them ? They are gone right ? '' she asked , her voice filled with tears

They both looked at each other , trying to find the strenght to tell her the truth but they both couldn't find even the strenght to accept the truth.

'' Oh...'' she said , as she closed her eyes , tears were falling '' I'll never see them again ? That's not right... I want my mom. I want my dad. Mom , dad ''

She begin to scream , and to cry wildly , she was coughing , due to the fact that she was not really in a good state

''MOM , DAD '' she called and Thomas tried to calm her down :

''Sarah , no ''

''NO , GET AWAY THOMAS I WANT MY MOM AND MY DAD . WHY ARE THEY NOT HERE. WHY THEY LEFT ME THERE . WHY THEY DIDN'T TOOK ME WITH THEM. THAT IS NOT RIGHT ...''

Thomas was crying in silence and Guy-Manuel called the nurse  . He looked at Thomas who was looking at him , completly in despair. He couldn't find the words to console him . It was too hard.He took the ocarina and said  :

''shhh , calm down .'' his tone was shaking ... ''Listen to this.''

And he begin to play the ocarina of her parents. She was still crying , but she calm down , the pace of her heart on the monitor went back to normal. Thomas was crying in a corner , the head in his hands , in shock. But Guy-Manuel stood there , strong and kept playing the lullaby of Sarah. The nurse finally reached the room with the parents of Thomas and another person , that was Giorgio Moroder ; a close friend to the family , almost like the Grand-Father of Thomas and Sarah. He was crying when he saw that young man trying to calm down Sarah with the ocarina . All were silent , waiting for Guy-Manuel to finish.

When Sarah saw them she raised her hands in the direction of Giorgio who walked to take her hands .

Guy-Manuel finished to play and said :

''Forgive me , everyone , I need some...space and air. I'll come back to the house of Mr.Bangalter and Madame Bangalter . J'ai du travail à faire... I got work to do , and I'm not allowed to be out of the house on my work hours. I'm sorry Madame et Monsieur Bangalter. You can cut these hours on my salary . I don't care. Thomas and Sarah are more important. Now , excuse me ...''

He gave the ocarina to  Thomas . Thomas stood up  , everyone was silent. He kissed Guy-Manuel on the cheek .

''Thank you ...'' mumbled Thomas , with red eyes.

''Be strong. You know where I am.''

Guy-Manuel walked off the room , feeling all the gaze and all the look following him. He took the bus and went back to the house of the bangalter to drink with  the driver , to calm his sorrow.

In the room after Guy-Manuel's epic  exit , Giorgio cleared his voice and spoke to Mme Bangalter and M. Bangalter:

'' And that is the boy you told me that was without emotion , that was hypocrite , that is a so bad influence for your son , that is selfish and rude ? Really ? Where were you when your kids were there for Sarah ? ''

''We...we were ... finding clothes to go to ...and it took time because I couldn't find a proper dress that matched with my ...''

''Mom , you're kididng ??? ''screamed Thomas , that scared everyone in the room  . '' Look .. at you. I needed you  , now , it was hard , you weren't there , and she was there since... 48 hours . Taking time to match your dress..''

Thomas was filled with anger. Giorgio put a hand on his shoulder. With Giorgio's presence , Thomas felt more confident and less lost. It was reassuring. He looked at the man and smiled weakly. His salt and peper hair and his eyes filled with wisdom . They all looked at Sarah who was sleeping.  The mother of Thomas had something to do tonight but when Giorgio said to her ; no , you stay ... She didn't had the strenght to fight. She sat down and seemed for the first time filled with remorses. Her husband sat with her... feeling awkard in a situation where he didn't knew what to do with that stupid thing that was called ''feelings.''

''Thomas you need a break. You were there all the afternoon it's time to get some rest ... you are hurt to , remember. You deserve the right and the time to heal. Come with me  .''

Thomas took the hand of Giorgio and walked away. His last look was not for his parents that he was leaving behind but for Sarah , he felt like if he was giving up on her , like if she needed him. But Giorgio was pushing him gently off  the room and proposed him to go take a coffee in a park , to talk about this. 

Giorgio looked at Thomas when he opened the door of his mini cooper and said 

'' I think we should take Guy-Manuel with us. I don't know him but  people who likes music as much as I do are welcomed . And your friends , as well , are my friends. What do you think about it.  And if your mother still want to cut his salary , I'll make sure for him to get pay the best I could and the  most decently.''

Thomas hugged Giorgio who patted his head , that was all he needed . The two people that left in his life , that were worthy .

''Thank you Giorgio.  Thank you so much.''

***

They went back to Thomas home . Guy-Manuel was working in the garden and he stoop up to see who was coming . When he saw Thomas getting down of the vehicule , he started to walk fastly as Thomas did the same , screaming his name , seeing Thomas crying as he was walking more and more faster toward each other until they ran ... when they finally met after their racing to each other they wildly hugged , swinging , and crying together , finally back again. They knew they loved each other. They knew they needed each other.

''Oh my god   , Thomas , Thomas , Thomas . Thomas , don't leave me . Don't ever leave me promise me you'll stay there until I die . '' cried Guy-Manuel , his hand on Thomas' hair and his mouth on his neck.

''D-Don't s-say that- w-woord.'' was equally crying out Thomas who kissed Guy-Manuel too much for him to catch up all these kisses . The lovers were hugging and crying. And Giorgio , who stayed in his car was waiting.

He knew they were in love and it was obvious that it was not only a small crush but something that could last a life time.He waited , patiently. He was himself really sad but he was old , and he was now accepting the death more than Thomas and Guy-Manuel. That didn't mean he was not sad... sometimes people are sad in silence but sometimes it's good to be sad loudly , not to share sadness but support and compassion. It's necessary.Thomas was kissing Guy-Manuel and he didn't care about Giorgio ; if life gave up on him , then he gave up on everything. They broke the kiss , leaning their forehead against each other , wiping each other's tears . When they both felt ready , the turned their back to the house , and walked , hand in hand, inside the car where Giorgio was waiting for them.In the car , Guy-Manuel was surprised to hear Giorgio singing the air of Mukashi Mukashi  with the air he composed in the hospital room for Sarah. Thomas lied his head on his knees and Guy-Manuel was now humming along with Giorgio , a hand caressing the curly hair of Thomas who kissed his hand  , as the car was driving down Paris to a beach , somewhere in the country side.

At the exact moment , Sarah who was hugging her doll and her ocarina smiled in her sleeping ; dreaming of two angels that will one day , come to pick her up because they forgot her on earth. But she told herself that she can forgive them. We always forgive at the end , when our love is so strong for a person that we can't stay mad for so long. Sarah forgave her parents  ; they were now watching her , she was sure about it and they would , for sure  one day , take her with them. Until then  , she had to wait. But as long as she had her Albator doll and her Ocarina ... she was safe and sound...

Guy-Manuel looked at the field of sunflower ... so beautiful...

 

He remembered that today was the day his father ''forgot'' him on earth , when he died of cancer.. He sure would later , take a bouquet of sunflower and put it at the cemetary of Montmarte .

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            _dedicated to Jacques Champagne (1944-2012) et Claude Morin(1923-2009)..._

_Both died of Cancer...  One was released the other was happy.._

_I forgot to plant a sunflower for you Claude , it                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    was the day you left us , right ? But this is for you.._

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me . But I had to dedicated that to them.  
> Sorry If I'm crying. I hoped they liked it , where they are...


	13. The beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magpie seems to no longer write this fic. But I'll keep on and I thank her for all her advices . She is a bit busy . But she will be back , for sure. Here is the next chapter.

'' Where are we going, Giorgio?'' Guy-Manuel asked in a serious tone, sitting in the backseat

'' On the beach of Houlgate, it is 2 hours from Paris. Your parents have been notified and those of Thomas as you travel with me. Do not worry. You need to get away from Paris, young man. For the house of Thomas is a place that can become stressful, at least, with his parents. It's a nice beach and trust me , I know it seems long but two hours is quite quick. Don't worry.''

''But ... should we not be with Sarah and ...''

''We should maybe , but we can't let Thomas in that state of mind . He is developping anxiety first with his parents and this loss won't help him. We need to give him  a pause , shall we ? ''

Guy-Manuel looked at Thomas leaned and kissed his head , playing with a lock of his hair.

''I guess...We will be back at the dinner , that's right . ''

''Of course Mr.De Homem Christo. Do not worry. And I need to do things , in Houlgate. Sarah's parents had two house one in Paris and one in houlgate ... I have to go and see what I'll need to move ...''

''Does her parents have any sister's ? '' 

''Yes they do. Their names are Elsa and Annie Bangalter. They both leaves Lyon , the last new I had of them ,they were coming back from the city by train. They'll be there later in the night maybe earlier , we never know. ''

Guy-Manuel looked at the pretty landscapes , still protecting Thomas with his arms. As if he needed protection.

''How you met the Bangalter's ? '' asked Guy-Manuel , curious about it.

Giorgio smiled and turned the car to a left road :

'' The father of Sarah Bangalter was a manager. As you may know I am a musician , and he was once my manager ; he was in my crew. Oh and we became friends quite well , we were ...''

his eyes shadowed when he used the past tense 

'' And the family of Thomas became like my family. I saw Thomas and Sarah when they were baby . And I was doing in that moment my music. ''

''I really like your music , you inspired me to become a DJ '' said Guy-Manuel , really sincere.

''Well I didn't knew you were a Dj. Wow. How look , we are almost there ! '' exclaimed Giorgio as they were reaching Houlgate.''I'll do my things in Houlgate but you guys , go at the beach...''

Then , Giorgio looked at Guy-Manuel and added with an accomplice tone :

''You got so much to tell each other. You need some peace . ''

Guy-Manuel smiled , how can someone not just love Giorgio Moroder ?

Giorgio drove them to the beach . Guy-Manuel kissed Thomas and shook him a bit. Thomas smiled when he saw where he was. He spent many of his summer there , at Houlgate with Sarah. When Guy-Manuel told him they were going  alone in the beach him to wanted to come back to Paris , feeling bad to leaving his family behind. Giorgio then smiled and said :

''Trust me. Guy-Manuel sure willl become your family. See you in one hour , maybe two . Be there in the parking at time. See you later , kids ! ''

And he left them.

Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel . 

''Thomas I know you want to come back ... but it's killing you . ''

''You don't understand Guy-Manuel... I need to be there for them...''

''For your family ? Who was there for you all the week . Who was waiting each day at the gate ? Me. ''

Thomas walked in direction of the beach. Guy-Manuel followed him. They walked in an area where the tourists didn't go and where they could be alone. The beach was beautiful with creamy blond sand galloping to the sea to the infinity , longing a beautiful and charming city ; the water was blue pale , a bit darker then Guy-Manuel's eyes ; the sun was shining and albatros , big giant white bird were fishing away , some boats were sailing to the horizon ; the temperature was nice . Thomas and Guy-Manuel took off their shoes and socks ; walking at the exact place where the sand meet the sea. They were sometimes in silence turning back to look the sea , erasing their foot steps in the sand. They were holding hands. 

''How do you feel now .''

''The sea air do me good . '' sighed Thomas . ''But I feel lost. Confused . I feel bad. I want to die to , I do not believe they are really dead , Guy-Manuel , it is so unreal for me. I'm still shaking. The pain is deeper than it seems even if I don't cry right now I...''

''I do not need to see your tears Thomas to see that you cared for them , that you loved them . '' whispered Guy-Manuel who turned aside him , to face him '' You're a wonderful person Thomas. Don't doubt of your heart , he is wonderful. He is huge and care a lot about others but not enough about himself. ''

Thomas looked deeply in Guy-Manuel's eyes 

''But I could say the same about you ..'' 

Guy-Manuel looked to the horizon , his eyes a bit sad as he whispered 

''Oui. Je sais.''

He looked at Thomas and Thomas couldn't help but admire the wind waving his brown long hair and his eyes that seemed like if the sea was daydreaming with him in his eyes :

'' But '' he added '' You know what I feel for you . I don't need to show it .''

''YES YOU DO . '' say Thomas ,  a bit angry ''How can I know ??? ''

'' You ignored me the whole week Thomas , normal that you don't know if you don't show up '' hissed Guy-Manuel.

''Oh really ? '' Thomas begin to cry .'' What do you want from me ??? I always feel like you're uncertain , like you're playing around. ''

Now Guy-Manuel was sad. He wanted to say something but the sound of the waves licking the shore answered for them.

''It's not the right time... don't you see you just lost...''

''I KNOW !! '' screamed Thomas , that the scream made a  herd of seagull fly away. 

''But I need you '' he whispered , crying really now , as Guy-Manuel take him in his arms '' I need you since the beginning. I love you Guy-Manuel , I love you .  I don't want to lose you , oh non non onon , noooo don't leave me .''

Guy-Manuel looks at Thomas who is now gone , crying , pannicking , seemed to be an anxiety pannic attack. And Guy-Manuel don't know what to do . But he decided to say the truth. 

''Thomas ...''

Thomas cry , and seemed to forget that Guy-Manuel is there.

''Thomas ! '' repeat Guy-Manuel firmly.

Thomas cry harder this time.

''THOMAS . '' scream Guy-Manuel , by taking him by his shoulder'' THOMAS I LOVE YOU . I FUCKING LOVE YOU. I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU , TO . YOU WON'T LOSE ME.''

Thomas breath out fastly. His eyes are wide oppened , and they see the eyes of Guy-Manuel so soft and warm ,it's stunning :

''You won't lose me , Thomas. Not until I.''

''GUY-MANUEL ''

''WOAAH , WUT THE ''

Thomas jumped on Guy-Manuel , they roll together in the sand . Guy-Manuel now is on the top of Thomas and look at him with a serious tone. They both breath so loudly and so fast. Suddenly Guy-Manuel leans and kiss Thomas . Who kiss back and put his hand on Guy-Manuel cheeks . They kiss for a long time on the beach , gasping and moaning as they are barely no one.  

They both know they are not enough happy to make love. But they need love to ... help , to be supportive. And Thomas is happy . God  , they love each other. With Guy-Manuel he feels so much stronger.  He let himself be handled by Guy-Manuel who cuddle him on the beach with passion , the sand is so soft , the air is so warm .Guy-Manuel smell so good , they are broken , they are sad , but they love each other. They feel...alive. Thomas cry . And Guy-Manuel to. They have so much emotion and they just let them go , to be stronger enough to later go back to Paris and face the reality , to see Sarah , and everyone  mourning the death of the parents of Sarah. Thomas curl himself against Guy-Manuel , his head on his chest as they look at the beach , their hands interlaced.

''My mom doesn't want me to see you anymore.''

Guy-Manuel sigh 

''I'M not mad mon amour , I knew it would happen. ''

''What are we doing now ?''

''We love each other. That's it .''

''No that's not what I meant , for my mom ? ''

''Thats what i meant . '' said Guy-Manuel , kissing Thomas head.

Thomas closed his eyes at the contact ,  bringing some 

Thomas looks at Guy-Manuel . 

''Let's run away . ''

Guy-Manuel smile.

''Are we Roméo and Juliet ? ''

Thomas smile and say 

''Guy-Manuel and Thomas is enough. Why don't we escape this house , together , and go live in Paris . Or travel. Guy-Manuel I want to see you again . ''

'' Don't worry Thomas . Everything will be fine.''

''Je t'aime, Guy-Manuel.'' stuttered Thomas holding his hand.

Guy-Manuel close his eyes . This is too good to be true.

''Je t'aime aussi , mon petit Thomas.''

They spend some time like that. In silence , cuddling in the warm sand , kissing and make out between times , daydreaming together. Later ,they stood up and walk near the parking lot since Giorgio told them to be there after one or two hours. Their hands were always interlaced , and from now one , they would forever be .  Giorgio smiles when he see them , in love , coming back , smiling with sadness to Giorgio who open the door to let them in.

Now. They are both ready to come back to paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing in this fic at the second minute since I write with no draft only impulsions. If you have any suggestions feel free to comment.  
> And thanks for all your kudos. It's really awesome :D  
> For those who wants absolutely sex sex sex.  
> HUm. NSFW things will follow but I kinda want my characters to more ... cry the death and to be able to be happy without having something on the conscience. Please leave them times. I know it's long . BUt I pROMise it will get hot , sexy.  
> The funeral ( though ) are coming. And I have also a fucking epic end to write , so yeah .


	14. Once Upon a Time An Ocarina , a Girl , and The Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funerals.  
> Inspired by Two Songs  
> Mukashi Mukashi and I want to be Alone

It was so beautiful, sunny, on this day that it was pathetically ironic. Because even the Sun seemed to don't care about the hole that was in Sarah's heart's since she left the hospital. Alone.

_The tears of a silent rain_  
 _Seek shelter on my broken pain_  
 _And run away_  
 _But I remain_  
 _To speak the words_  
 _That sing_  
 _Of alone_

But she wanted to be alone... She sighed . She seemed so much older. She forgot how to laugh , and smile. How to appreciate the beauty of the butterflies. How to play like all the other girls. She only got to be sad. And cry. And be sorry and so desesperate when grown up were actually awaiting that for her , her that wanted to be released of such a burden we don't need to carry , alone , so young. But she didn't said anything. And was alone , in her lonely word. Alone with ghosts , tears and rivers that runs anywhere.  And the Changes that were not meant to beTow the hours of her memory , of memories with her parents  , but it was useless. Because the memories that was once so vivid , funny and lovely were now like death butterflies , torn appart from their saddest wings and their now usless colors with which she used to chase to remember how much she loved her parents. She couldn't now even remember their faces. She couldn't now say I love you without being answered by terribly morbid silence. Even though she ( and that was the most scarry thing ) didn't well understand the concept of death , it didn't meant she was not feeling alone. Her parent s left her like that. Life was cruel and if it was a game , it was not funny and she was asking herself when this game would be over . Finally.

She was alone in the room , with her red hair falling side her cheek. Her curious eyes that were now empty and pale , her skin that was once pinky and fresh was exhausted due to the long period where she cry herself to speak  , unable to find the words that her mom used to say , to sing or to use to create a storry that made her fall asleep happy , and content. Now no one was telling her stories or singing lullaby like it used to be with her mother before sleeping. The only  thing that left from her parents now was not even the fade memories that seemed to slowly diseapear but their absence. An absence. A strong absence that was so heavy and so painful that almost looked like a presence. Always there to remember the uggliest truth ever for a young kid  , that aint even know what death are. She was worried ? Are they gonna be fine after death ? There was enough food where they were ? They would not find it boring ? Can they sleep ? Eat ? Is it a house where they are comfy ? Or even worse a jail ? Oh no , please , she hoped that it was a beautiful house and not a jail . At least they could be happy and it would at least reassure her , even if she is sad , that they are safe and sound. But as long as she won't know if they are fine , were they are , she won't be able to stop crying.

And until then , she wanted to be here. Alone. 

Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. She clutched his ocarina and its albator doll. She wore a dress that if it had been white, blue, pink, orange or yellow would have been pretty. But no. It was black. All black. It was ugly. It was ugly because it was sad. And dull. A girl of her age. Sarah was now wearing a thin red scar on his oeuil. It looked like Harlock. She felt stronger in mind this comparison. Thomas and Guy-Manuel were all downstairs in the garden. Thomas went to funérails but not Guy-Manuel. And Sarah thought it was unfair that his adoptive brother could not be there. She looked out the window. She did not want to go.Today. Was her birthday. She was 8 years old. She had not had not a gift not even a card. She felt alone. She felt sad. She hid behind a chair and cried, shaking her two objects like if they were her only friends , the only thing that would care for her. She wanted her dad. She wanted her mother. She wanted love. She still thought his parents would emerge from the closet, as if it was a game of hide and seek. But his parents never went out of their hiding places. She hid and forget about the world. They all left , thinking that she went with Giorgio to the funeral but it wasn't that. She hid. And they left her home. She heard them leaving the house , locking the doors. There was now no one in the home. Tears were falling on her curly hair. She was alone and wanted to be alone . She wanted to be alone , touch each stone but face the grave that had grown with her. Before all the days were gone , she felt darker walls bent and torn toward her. So she decided that to pass the time of those who mourn , she wanted to be alone. She looked at the crow that was looking at her from the window and flew away. She was scarred. Suddenly she heard foot steps. Two people were walking. Mom ? Dad ? She stood up and step back in the room , afraid of who will come out. It was Guy-Manuel , her captain and the assistant captain Thomas , all in black. Thomas was carrying a box , with a ribbon it . And Guy-Manuel a small bag and a piece of cake , the two had ocarinas. In silence . They bent on their knees , and put their hands down , as if they were doing some kind of respect gesture to her , who was a pirate and captain. She cried and ran to them , hugging them both:

''You came , you came for me. I knew you would come Thomas . Oh Guy-Manuel I thought I was alone.''

Both of them were hugging her in silence. Of course , the only person that they did care about today was her , and they both didn't forgot her birthday.

''We have gift for you ... and a piece of cake. Happy Birthday Sarah ! '' said Guy-Manuel , with teary blue eyes. She smiled sadly , and took with her tiny little hands the boxes and the bag. She ate her cake with Guy-Manuel and Thomas who were sitting on the floor . It was good to have friends. And to have Thomas , who was there and had always been there , like Giorgio , for her.

''Now open your gift Sarah ! Let's start with the box of Thomas ''said Guy-Manuel , handing her the gift of Thomas . She oppened the box. It was a beautiful necklace. It was a shiny pyramid with a gold side and silver side. She opened the little pyramid ; it was a pendent. Inside we could find a picture of Thomas on one side of the pyramid , on the gold side there was a picture of Guy-Manuel and inside a small picture of her parents. She tied the necklace to her neck and put the little pyramid pendant inside her dress , on her heart and felt a sensation of a mighty and strong energy warming up her heart.

''Thank you , I'll never forget that necklace. It's a sign of strenght , harmony and unity. As long as we are together we are stronger.Thank you . '' she whispered , embracing both Guy-Manuel and Thomas.

''Thomas and I have the same neclace . It's a symbol , like a brotherhood piracy thing that tells us we are all together. We are always there. ''

Thomas smiled , and looked at Guy-Manuel. He kissed him on the cheek , and made him blush. Guy-Manuel then gave her his bag .She put her hands inside the bag and she smiled. She knew its surface before even looking at him. It was a perfect miniature of the Atlantis , the wonderfull space ship that was sentent due to the fact that the friend of Harlock , or Albator , made sure to put a part of his soul and intelligence in the computer of the space ship to be sure that he'll be there to help Albator or Harlock if you want , in hard situation. She reached out the space ship and looked at the blag flag :

''It's perfect. Beautiful. It's my space ship. I am like Albator ( Harlock) I'll fight for justice .. Thank you Guy-Manuel. I'm sure the intelligence of my dad and my mom is in my ocarina or my necklace. It's their eyes "

Silence. She took all her stuff and putted them in the bag that Guy-Manuel hand to her, except her ocarina that she tied to one of the ribbon that was on the gift box and she tied it to her neck , the ocarina was now hanging in the same place as the neckclace .She looked at Guy-Manuel and Thomas and nod. She took both of their hands , walking with them in the middle. She knew now that she was ready to go and tell her farewell to her parents.Before going to the private car of Thomas , she stopped and looked closely at the driver... it was

''GIORGIOOO!!!! ''

Giorgio was there , with a guitar that was in the back of the car. He smiled and from the car windows he said :

''Get in the car Sarah. Guy-Manuel is coming with us also , quick , we'll be late.''

She oppened his eyes and looked to Guy-Manuel . ''Yes i'm coming with you.''

''It's him that had the idea of what is going to happen now and what happend just now . We both agreed and thought it would be a great message to the parents of Thomas . ''

They both get in the car and Sarah was asking so much question. Why a guitar ? Why at the end , Guy-Manuel was coming ? Giorgio answered all these questions and asked her if she new how to play the ocarina. She said yes , and Guy-Manuel showed him how to play. Guy-Manuel handed one ocarina to , and started to make sure the guitar was souding good as they were driving . Giorgio explained the processus and they both agreed.

''It will be really stunning and emotional ... if this doesn't change your parents ... i doN't know what to do Thomas. '' Thomas and Guy-Manuel smiled to Sarah who was now confident , yes sad , but confident , and surrounded by , what she called now , her family ...

***

All Bangalter had met solemnly in the cemetery. Giorgio Moroder's sister, was as well, and the family of Melody Dubois-Bangalter too. They were soon buried the bodies of two lovers in a large tomb, the priest had just arrived and were coffins next to graves. All were silent, you could hear the cries of crows and weeping family. A soft wind blew, the sun shone brightly by the year of the cemetery.The priest begins to tell a religious text used for funerals. . All wonder where Thomas and Sarah were. Probably late. Suddenly, all turned towards the grave.

' Where does this music come from? Is the ocarina and guitar''someone asked

'' Yes ... and it's _Mukashi Mukashi._ One of the favorite song of Eric Bangalter... ; he sang it to his daughter when she was little.

''Replied another person Everyone was stunned by the guitar; played with nostalgia and sensitivity, air reasoned throughout the cemetery, the musician who played it had talent. The guitar sounded exactly like the original. There was also a harmonica that was a wonderful duet with the sound of the ocarina. Suddenly everyone was petrified; it was none other than Giorgio playing the harmonica, Thomas and Sarah playing the ocarina while Guy-Manuel playing the guitar. All advancing slowly towards the tomb behind it and facing the group of people surrounding the two coffins. Guy-Manuel looked at the parents of Sarah . Not with madness . Not with sadness. But with melancholy . He then begin to sing in Japaneese , perfectly :

'' _Mukashi mukashi Nohara ni wa Kawaii hana ga Saite imashita Mukashi mukashi Ningen waYasashii egao o Shite imashita_ ''

His voice was clear , beautiful and stunning. Even Thomas had shivered ; he had a beautiful crystal tone yet it was grave , something melancholic like a old rock voice but so soft at the same time. Many were crying , seeing two kids playing music was something really deep , intense.

Guy-Manuel was playing and singing : ''H _ontou desu yo Hontou desu yo hinjinai kamo Shirenai keredo.Sore ga Chikyû da tan desu yo .Sore ga Kono hoshi da tan desu yo_  ''

Now the priest who found it looked like a own for of prayer , asked the people to joined hands , and listen to this song , that sounded like a choir of angels singing the melancholy . Now it was Thomas who sang the rest , with a shaking voice but so beautiful , in a medium tone , that was clear and angelic :

''Mukashi mukashi Ogawa ni wa . K _idame kemizuga nagarete imashita , Mukashi mukashi Ningen wa.Min dare akaruku uta imashita_ ''

He looked at his parents and sing the rest with all his heart , asking them to understand finally the real value of the life , of the earth , of the humans , of the blind world that doesn't seemed to see how much precious life is and from a voice that climbed in force and surprised everyone he sang : '' _Hontou desu yo Hontou desu yo shinjinai kamo Shirenai keredo!!!!Sore ga , Chikyû da tan desu yo!\\!!Sore ga , Kono hoshi da tan desu yo_!!! ''

Now Sarah make a step forward to finish the song. Everyone was crying , when we heard a melodic and crystalline voice , shaking of emotion , but sweet , pure and innocent singing :

'' _Mukashi mukashi o hisama wa.Min alo uheli o ohe imashita.Mukashi mukashi Ningen wa.Ore haru metomede kata imashita...Hontou desu yo...Hontou desu yo_ ''

( Now Thomas was singing )

' _'Shinjina kamo ,  Shirenai keredo_ ''

(They were all finishing the song together , holding hands)

'' _Sore ga Chikyû da tan desu yo Sore ga Kono hoshi da tan desu yo_ ''

They finished the song in silence . Everyone was crying. The priest said something , and then conclude with an Amen . The coffins were now being burried. Sarah and Thomas looked at them , going in the ground and Sarah was crying as well as Thomas. Giorgio and Guy-Manuel were watching , a hand on the heart. When the two coffins were buried all say Sympathies to each other and began to leave the cemetery. The parents of Thomas, saw their son to hug Guy-Manuel crying. Guy-Manuel looked at their parents whispered something in Thomas, who turned to look at them. The two watched them in silence and Guy-Manuel went with Sarah and Giorgio while Thomas joined his parents. His mother looked at him and tried to say something :

''Thomas I ...'' 

'' It is useless mom. Words are useless. Silence is helpful. Listen TO IT. As wanting too much to talk, we come to ignore and not hear the screams of the hearts of those who love us. When Too much speaking only for ourselves, we forget that life is something that can not be bought and that she only may purchase our most precious possessions, or even rob us. You, youhad been forgetting it . That's all. Now cry. And hope your brother is watching over you, you who never care for anything other than your money. And I hope you will understand also the cry of the heart of Sarah and myself. I go with your little poor who came to you to offer you your sympathies. Goodbye.''

He left them in the cemetary , he left them alone. With a grave . With death. And it seemed , in the mily sound falling down the cemetary , that death was the only thing that could destroy the world of fantasy and of always more , that was surrounding the parents of Thomas.

***

We were in the end of the month of July. It was all really hot ; not even single day of rain. The life seemed to get back to what it was , though we could see that the family was broken , and more than ever. Guy-Manuel was still working , and Thomas was feeling much better , still sad but he had to let him go . They were seeing Sarah who was now leaving with Giorgio . She was strong . And still playing ocarina. As the end of the summer was coming , things were changing in the mind of Thomas. He thought of Guy-Manuel all the day , keeping doing mixs that were more romantic now . Thomas was about to change his life forever ... Why ? Because he found out he was bisexual . But gay for Guy-Manuel. And Thomas felt .. that something was going on in him... Something's in the air , it seemed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End is coming .  
> Stay tuned , it's gonna be explosive.


	15. We are Daft Punk

After a long day , Guy-Manuel called his mom to tell he was spending some times with Pedro . They had a performance to do tomorrow and he had to plan some things in order to give a great show. He was now relaxing and chilling out with pedro , a bag of weed between them , the messy punk bed room filled with vinyle . They were listenning to psychedelic rock , nothing better . 

'' Damn, Guy-Man, this job will kill you ..''

Guy-Manuel closed his eyes and took the joint that Pedro gave to  him.

'' The money flows. The money flows like a fucking river in my hand  . I do not want to leave the job. And I do not want to leave Thomas.''

'' Yeah I understand '' mumbled Pedro , changing the vinyle who was playing for one of Pink Floyd. They were lying on the bed of Pedro , a bit high , but too much . Just enough to relax.

"But you will be able to mix  for the after-cocktail party at  the contemporary art museum, and you will be there?''

'' You're kidding, of course I'll be there, such an opportunity, honestly. I have one day of ahahah , holliday can you believe ? I couldn't ask more ... So I choose this day , just to be sure.  ''

''Ya , you missed DJying ,don't ya '' asked pedro , giving him a friendly punch and coughing due to the smoke around the room.

''Yeah... So you told me that we can borrow their material. They rent like a roland , some synthe and you told there was also a sampler , right ? ''

''Yep '' nod Pedro , but I'll bring my own stuff , just to be sure .''

''Fine , I'll bring some shit of my own , but you know it's cheap . I have like 1000$ of material , I don't know if it'll be enough. But i'll bring the shit . ''

Pedro smiled and said :

''That sure gonna be interessing. It's all young rich people that'll be there we'll see if they know how to take the dance floor. ''

As breathe was blasting of , Guy-Manuel let himself fly away with the song of Pink Floyd and smoke again .

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah . '' he said , when the psychedelic guitar started hovering over the languish and slowmotion bass , turning around and spinning slowly around the drum track that was smooth as fuck : '' That is soooo good after a long day . It's almost over , Pedro. Almost over.''

Pedro smiled and laughed. Tomorrow night will be awesome.

*** 

 The day after  , in the beginning of the evenning Thomas was doing  his homework , in his room. His  parents were away for an evening cocktail or whatever. At the last minute they cancelled their cocktail at the Contempory museum . The party of the art museum of Paris were ... something special. He also knew that there would be DJs. He had heard Guy-Manuel talk, it was him and another friend of his ,  who was  doing the after cocktail party . And Thomas wanted to go. It was a masked ball and all had to wear a mask.  He so wanted to go . He so wanted to go.He looked at the mask he got. It was an opera mask. Kinda , like a ghost opera mask . It was white and only hided his  eyes and his nose. He could feel the adrenaline in his veins when he closed his book and put some nice clothes . It another state of mind he put the mask on and looked at himself in the mirror ; he was perfect for this kind of party. He took his bag , just in case . He forgot he had all the mix he made with Guy-Manuel and some new vinyls he just bought yesterday , some of them suggested by Guy-Manuel. He called his private driver and  left the house , without telling his parents. He escaped from his jail. His first evasion to a party . He did not feel guilty for this fugue. He felt alive. He no longer felt remorse and was eager to see Guy-Manuel performed.

He finally was there , at the entrance of the whole club that the museum rent for a night . All the money of this night rave would go to their foundation. Everyone was wearing a mask . He made his way to the door man , but forgot he had no pass . The door men asked him , when he saw his mask :

''Are you Pedro Winter ???  '' 

''Je...''

The door man took it as a yes and took Thomas , and put in inside. He gave him a pass when we could read : Pedro Winter - DJ . As he looked to the photo of the card he then realized Pedro had the same mask... Ho... That explains things.... They were mixing also for another day , he guess... Oh shit. He made his way to the scene , he was really anxious and didn't know what to do . He wasn't Pedro Winter... Fuck. He needed to give his pass to Guy-Manuel , quick ! 

***

''What the fuck , so Pedro called and told you his car was broken ? '' screamed Guy-Manuel wearing the same mask as Pedro but in black .

''Yes ... he'll be there in one hour. ''

''But the show is in fucking 30 minutes and I don't have any vinyl he was the one that was bringing them '' moaned Guy-Manuel to the manager of the show , a hand on his eyes.

Suddenly he saw a white mask like Pedro , making his way to him.

''PEDRO !! '' he screamed , going backstage to see that it was...

''Thomas what you doing there ...''

''I-I ... I don't know , I just wore the same mask as Pedro and they made a mistake by giving me a...''

''GÉNIAL , SUPER '' screamed Guy-Manuel , really mad '' What are we doing now . '' 

They looked at each other , they head to the lounge and someone came to tell them they needed to be on the stage in 10 minutes. 

''I got vinyls and  and our mix , if you need them , in in my bag '' whispered Thomas , a bit awkard due to Guy-Manuel anger.

Guy-Manuel calm down . Maybe he was going to take the most stupid decision of his life but...

''Do you want to perform live with me...''

''B-But ... I ... but what If I ... '' Thomas closed his eyes , yes he could do it. 

''Yes . '' he said to Guy-Manuel , standing up , taking out the vinyls and the mix. We can do it . Together.

'' You take the trebble , I take the bass , you take the synthe and I take the sampler ,the beat box and the other synthe . ''

Quickly , they matched the vinyls with a mix of their owns , and took out the ones they needed. Then they walked of the lounge and the announcer came to them .

''How do we present you , boys , what is your name ? ''

Thomas looked at Guy-Manuel and mumbled in french.Then Guy-Manuel thought about a bad critique of a rock band he had with one of his friend and said , on the go : 

''Daft Punk. We are Daft Punk . ''

Thomas smiled , because the name was really cool defined them perfectly . They stood there , their heart were beating so fast. They were at the entrance of the scene. They could see the really basic material there ,waiting. They could hear the screaming of the crowd as the announcer and host said  in a loud voice , that took them by surprise as they heard him almost screaming those words : 

''People there , make some noise for our DJs tonight. Please people , make some noise for Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaft Puuuunk !!!!

Thomas and Guy-Manuel were anxious , excited , happy , pannicking , and could feel the rush of adrenaline as they walk from behind the scene behind the DJ mixing table . Either they'll nailed it . Or they'll be fucking brilliant.

All the spot  lights were on them. They putted the intro mix they did and changed a bit the lyrics for Daft Punk is back doing their punk . And then , the melody kicked them , and Thomas , felt he was in his own world. He totally forget he was mixing for a crowd. They started to mix , and it was fucking rad. All the people were screaming . And they all were dancing , bumping and jumping to the heavy house bass of Guy-Manuel who was waving his head to the beat when , and that made Guy-Manuel laugh a several time , Thomas was bobbing his ass , shaking it and all he could think of was ''work it t-bang , work it . '' Guy-Manuel was always quickly telling him some advice like '' more slower '' , ''your bpm is not right '' ''faster '' . One time he even screamed ''THOMAS LES AIGUS BORDEL '' . That was when he forgot to but the trebble but he smiled , because it was so stupid to forget the trebble. They were mixing , putting vinyl , removing there , creating a loop with the synthe here , and cut it out there , they were remixing both of their mix with a synthe , using the sampler to match them with a melody rather simple and easy to make but really incredibly house and sick to dance on . Their music was a revelation like the tandem they were doing together. Musically , it sounded like they were made to make music together. They were always focus , perfectionnists , they were doing an amzing team work and had the same vision and the same way of mixing and DJying ; the chords , the rythm , everything was correct and in harmony . But they had no preconception of what to do , all was free and they were all sharing the same state of mind  ; they were free from the idea of Music being correct , they were just doing music to do music , because they liked to do music and they made music that would sound like the music they would dance on. The more trashy , heavy sound of the music style of Thomas that looked more like house mixed with the more funky , rythmic , smooth , groovy and dance music style of Guy-Manuel created a new sound of music live that was between house , techno , funky , electro ; always house , their mixes , putted together with a whole new form of style did something really nice.

They mixed all night long. They could feel the bass in their vein .The music was making them feel so free and so connected to each other , it was a drug . It was incredibly amazing and Thomas felt some where else.

In the middle of a song , Thomas took the micro and put a voice effect with the synthe and said : 

'' Dj Sneak is in tha houuse , yeaaaaaaah , DAFT-P-P-UNK  is in tha house , yeahhhhhhhh , what's master , hyperactive , Djs on tha low ''

And Guy-Manuel jumped on it and remix with this single lyrics and created a new mix live , with Thomas as the crowd was going mad. 

The crowd  who was dancing to the beat.  The feeling that you are levitating. Making one with each other's mind and creative spirit. Feeling the moment hard and deep . The bass that was going on and on. The trash sounds. The feeling of being young,  invincible. To be born again into the music. The creation. The surprise of every new track , every rythm , every improvisition  , every new track that could lead you to something else at every moment. Touching the vinyl ,  going hard on the synthe , creating a loop with something unexpected. Looking at your DJ partner when a beat sounded sick and hella rad. Leaning your head back to when you were dropping a loop or a new sound. Seeing the crowd going wild at every beat.The dance floor was hella rad. The sound , the heavy rythm , the dancy house music that were turning them into beasts . The energy. The adreanaline. The music... Feeling the music like a pure god , a pure ultimate interface to the creation ... feeling to go beyond the limits. The heavy rythm blasting , the lights on you , the scene , your heart beating along with the rythm. 

A new music . A new revolution. A new wave. A new name...

Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo and Thomas Bangalter 

Daft Punk  was born.


	16. After club

Guy-Manuel was smiling at Thomas. They had almost finished mixing. The people were wild ; the crowd was dancing like animals . The two young DJ smiled and waved at the crowd who was happy , satisfied and was litterally giving them an ovation. Thomas pass an arm around Guy-Manuel that did the same and they walked off the scene , with their material , feeling drunk in music . When they walked off the club they could still feel their bodies shaking , and they had that rush of energy they just couldn't get over with. They saw Pedro running to them :

''Woah , Guy-Manuel I'm sorry I couldn't make it earlier . My car just fucked up and I like was there 20 minutes earlier after you started and I could tell you I was in the crowd and you guys were heck good ! God Thomas , nice to meet you finally , Guy-Manuel talked about you a lot but you're a god for scratching I never saw that before , it was amazing. ''

Thomas smiled and blushed as Guy-Manuel just lit up a cigarette and  made a small growling soud  with a dry

''Don't do this again Pedro. You're lucky that Thomas was good enough to replace you .  ''

They talked about the night and then Pedro propoused them a lift to Thomas house , as an excuse for what he did tonight  , Guy-Manuel was about to say no but then :

''Hey dude , my mom just texted me that they won't get back home , they want to visit Sarah in Giorgio's house and won't be there until like 3 o clock tomorrow. '' 

Guy-Manuel smiled at Thomas who was as happy as he was because they were thinking the same thing...

''Ok then , why not. I always wished I could sleep in that fucking expensive house , right ? ''

 


	17. Your body like my drug , your love like my music.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Thomas '' text '' to his parents , it's really like only him that can text since in the 1990 the cell phone were really expensive. SO yeah , lucky bastard .
> 
> It's NSFW. I hope you'll like it . 
> 
> It's better to try it while listenning to Electric Feel by MGMT or with Everybody Got to learn Sometimes

Thomas and Guy-Manuel had danced and sung in the car of Pedro, the music being much too loud. Guy-Manuel had two kind of bag with him. One with some weed , but just like the one of the 70s apparently and a bag of condoms . Pedro left them at the entrance of the house of Thomas , and they both entered the house together. Tonight , it seemed , they were making love but before...

They turned on the big stereo system of Thomas' bedroom. They plugged it to the vinyl player ; we could hear some loud old punk rock of the 70s , some psychedelic music from disco to rock was blasting off the speaker . From Pink Floyd , to David Bowie as well as The Beach Boys ,  Earth Wind and Fire , Green Velvet , Prince , Kraftwreck , The Runaway , Radiohead , Queen and some group of the 1990 like the Strokes .They dansed and drink like one cup of champagne each . Thomas was looking at Guy-Manuel dancing on the songs , laughing . He stopped and stand in the middle of the room of Thomas that turned exactly like a punk teen room.

He took his t-shirt with a devil smile. He waited and Thomas , in silence , did the same. They were just in jeans together. Thomas get down of the bed he was jumping on and moved closer to Guy-Manuel that smiled and lit up a joint . He blew the smoke in the face of Thomas that swallow it . They laughed out loud , feeling high and happy. Not too much high , they were still a bit sober . Guy-Manuel took a puff but held it in his mouth. Thomas looked at him and blushed as Guy-Manuel leaned closer . Thomas closed his eyes and open his mouth , and took it all and swallow it . After , Guy-Manuel completly took possession of the mouth of Thomas and kissed him , giggling and moaning , every touch was like a firework , every sensation was like an explosion. They felt so good , they felt like they were flying. 

''Je t'aaaaaaaime .'' whispered Guy-Manuel in his ears. Thomas smiled and jumped on the bed. Guy-Manuel jumped and both burst out of laughter as they were frolicking in the sheets like two kids , playfully teasing , ticking , hugging and rolling together , kissing or just fooling around in the bed. 

Blisfully , they were lying top less with only jeans next to each other ,the music and the little buzz created by the weed warming them up . They were staring at the ceiling ; trying to imagine a galaxy of floral patterns or of stars exploding on a rainbow sea . They were holding hands. They could feel the love. 

''Why don't we do music together ? Like we did in the club. Would be nice . '' mumbled Guy-Manuel now smoking a cigarette .

'' I don't knoow. But I love you , you know that . ''

''Yes I do . It's clear now. '' whispered Guy-Manuel.'

_'Change your heart_   
_Look around you_   


Guy-Manuel putted a new track. It was  the Korgis. The nostalgic and stunning atmospheric spirit of the music made them both saying : ooohh yeah . They laughed at that.Suddenly , as the Korgis were making room from a tender and deep silence bringing some  feelings and sensations , A gentle atmosphere in a sensual light of a clear-obscure shade with an  amber shine by the small lamp of the side-bed table ,  plunged the room into a mysterious aura, the dim light creating voluptuous and carnal reliefs. The traits of Guy-Manuel seemed even more marvelous in this light, suitable to erotic lovemaking.

__''Change your heart_  
 _It will astound you ''_ _

They were facing each other. So close to each other. As the magic music was playing in the back ground like an anthem for making love.

_''I need your lovin'_   
_Like the sunshine ''_

Thomas broke the silence : 

''You're so pretty . I want to live my life with you . Maybe I'm high , but I don't care , I'm in love avec la joie . Le bonheur. The joy . You . ''

 

> _Everybody's gotta learn sometime_

'' I love you Thomas. Really much . I want to be there for you forever. ''

They smiled and kissed each other with tenderness , Thomas grabbed that cute little ass of Guy-Manuel that the tight jean he was wearing was making it so ... delightful. Guy-Manuel gasped and grasped the hips of Thomas  , pulling him closer in his kiss , in his embrace. Thomas was breathing loud , overwhelmed by sensation , by the moment , by how he felt and how he could feel the emotions in the body of Guy-Manuel , his skin was so soft , his lips were so smooth , his smell was like a drug and his touch was like a ticket to paradise.

Making out , they were moaning and kissing , rubbing their hips , pelvis , crotch and body that melted within each other. Thomas was kissing the neck of Guy-Manuel that was running his hands in the curly hair of Thomas..

  
_''Everybody's gotta learn sometime''_

''I want it . Me . You . You on me . You on my cock . And your cock in me. Fucking hard. '' stammared Thomas . Guy-Manuel laughed in his neck  and put his hand on his crotch. Thomas leaned his head back as Guy-Manuel was going down... 

Their jeans were now gone . Their hands were lost in each other's hair , their faces were close but never kissing , jut madly staring in each other , in love , smiling like idiots. 

Then , Guy-Manuel put his hand inside the boxer of Thomas that blushed and said

''I-It's my first...first time , you know...I , I . ''

''shhh , I know , just let yourself go with the flow . It's easy. Just ...''

Guy-Manuel wiped tears and looked right into Thomas soul with a deep look :

''Love me. Just love me . ''

_''Everybody's gotta learn sometime''_

And he begin to stroke Thomas slowly , feeling his cock so hard in his hand was a beautiful feeling. Thomas had bedroom eyes as he was looking to Guy-Manuel with red cheeks. Guy-Manuel was so good. Goood. So good.

''Oh , Guy-Manuel... ohhh , god. ''

''Come on son of rich , moan for me . Let me here ya.''

''OH FUCK , IT'S SO GOOD , SO GOOD . '' screamed Thomas . Then Guy-Manuel started to give small lick around the head of Thomas' dick . He smiled as Thomas body tensed up of pleasure , arching back slightly . He pushed his mouth all the way and Thomas started to moan louder as Guy-Manuel was pumping him furiously , his tongue playing around the hard rock cock of Thomas , moving up and down , side to side , sucking with hability and love. Thomas felt the pleasure coming up from his balls , from his belly , from everywhere , it was so good. So pure. So perfect. The climax of everybody got to learn sometimes was near and he was close to : 

''I FUCKING , GUY-MANUEL I'M GONNA ..''

''Cum in my mouth , you son of a rich . '' he said in his low and husky tone.

The tone. Just the tone. Thomas couldn't take it :

''AAAAAAAAAARGH , FUCK YEAAAAAH.'' and he came in Guy-Manuel's mouth. 

He openned his eyes , breathing loud , as he saw Guy-Manuel coming up , licking his lips. He closed his eyes , blushing hard. It was his first time. It was ...

''Amaaazing. Merveilleux. '' 

''You were wonderfull Thomas , you're cute when you cum . ''

''But you're stunning when you make love to me , Guy-Manuel . ''

Guy-Manuel blush and kissed Thomas who seemed to not give a single fuck about sharing his own sperms , Guy-Manuel was quite impressed and almost choked of surprise when Thomas took a condom , put it  on Guy-Manuel's dick and said 

''I-I know i got n-no experience b-but , I want you .. in me .. I ugh , want to lose it all . Myself as my virginity . ''

Guy-Manuel blushes. He feel kinda honoured to help him to do that , and kiss him. Thomas take a bottle of lube he bought just for fun , as he thought he would never used it. He handed it to Guy-Manuel , that slowly , put a small quantity on his dick and place himself behind him , grabbing his hips. 

 ''Don't worry we'll do it slow . Are you sure your parents are not home ? ''

''Yes , they told me so , I .. I think we're safe. ''

''I don't care , nothing will ever stop me from loving you Thomas Bangalter ''

And with that romantic sentence , he pushed a bit inside to tease  Thomas who screamed of pain : 

''Is it painfull ? '' asked Guy-Manuel ,  all sweaty and worried .

''No..no it's ok , just a b-bit but I'm o-ok.'' 

Guy-Manuel sighed , and thrust a bit more , making Thomas moan but this time , of pleasure. He thrust harder , and begin to move his cock inside him , making Thomas gasp at each movement. 

''Jeeze , you're , so , tight...ugh '' gasped Guy-Manuel , who felt the pleasure rising within him. 

''It feels so good , don't stooooooooooop ''screamed Thomas  ''Harder , Faster , Stronger ''

''Better. '' smiled Guy-Manuel before doing so . He thrust harder in Thomas' ass , making him squeal , begged for more and groaned to his desired. Their legs were tangled together. And Guy-Manuel felt he was close :

''Thomas , I'm cumming  , I'm cumming..''

''Merde..Meeeeeeeeeeeeerde. '' screamed Thomas , that came for a second time with Guy-Manuel that came inside him. He thrust a second time , hard , and Thomas had teary eyes for so much pleasure. Dayum. 

Guy-Manuel pulled out and throw the used condom to the garbage.  They closed the light and collapsed on Thomas' bed  , snuggling and hugging each other , feeling invincible and forever young. 

Forever in love. 

***

Lady and Sir Bangalter were both in a small motel out of Paris to see Sarah . 

''But are you sure darling that our son will be fine alone at home ?  I mean I don't want him to break my beautiful home flower-pot that is so expensive , you know . I'm worried for my furnitures. ''

''Don't worry chérie . '' replied Sir Bangalter , not raising his gaze from the  economic news paper he was reading , '' We installed camera all inside the house , including his room. No matter what he do , we are watching him and we will play  all the tapes tomorrow when we will come back home  , don't worry .''

''Oh yeah you're right , I totally forgot them. Oh , all right good night chéri ! '' 

''Oui oui , à demain... (  yeah yeah see you tomorrow)'' replied Sir Bangalter without any interest .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cruel. I'm so cruel. But don't worry , his parents will have what they deserve.


	18. Gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near.

Sir and Lady Bangalter put the video on pause. In shock . We were ''tomorrow '' . When they were playing all the tape. They found it the ''ugliest '' truth ever form them.

Thomas was Gay.

And not only gay ... but gay with a ... a poor. And that was just ... horrible.They didn't even thought about the good of their sons . But of their reputation. Of what they will say to their family. No one wants his child to be gay thought Lady Bangalter horrified when she heard Thomas saying I love you . She wasn't mad because of the drug. Of the alcohool. She was mad because she found her son was gay...

She sighed  , they had no choice.

Thomas had to say his farewell to Guy-Manuel. 

He will never see him again , he was such a poor influence for their pure son.

Tear them appart forever . That was the thing . The only thing to do . And pray for their poor son victim of this poor illness... homosexuality...

***

''NO PLEASE DADY , PLEASE , PAS ÇA !!'' cried Thomas , in pain .

''BASTARD!YOU'RE A SHAME FOR THE FAMILY'!!!'

''BUT I LOVE HIM !!!!!!!'' 

''SHUT UP ! '' 

Thomas fell to the ground, the belt hang  of his father making him see stars, his father continually beating him down. He rolled, red marks streaked his body. He crawled under the table to protect himself. But his father took him  by the collar lifted him  from the ground, slapping him with his belt and his  hand.

''HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO US , YOUR MOTHER AND ME . I DIDN'T RAISED YOU LIKE A FAGGOT.''

''PAPA J'Y PEUT RIEN JE SUIS COMME CELA . DAD I'M SO SORRY BUT I'M LIKE THAT SINCE I'M YOUNG AND I CAN'T CHANGE '' screamed Thomas , begging his father to stop but instead he had another slap , this time on his back with the belt , a hard one that made him cry like a baby , his knees on his arms he hid his face with his face ashamed , hurted and frightened. Blood was coming out of his mouth , it was crazy . He had bruises everywhere , even on his eyes. And his body was stripped of red bloody mark that left the terrible belt of his father. 

***

''Guy-Manuel , COME HERE ! We need to talk ! '' called Lady Bangalter in the yard. A young men frowned , stopped the mower and walked to the lady . She was really mad and looked to Guy-Manuel with so much disgust that Guy-Manuel almost shit in his pants.

''Yes madam ' '' he said , folding his arms  , anxious as well

''Come with me , please , you're fired out , congédié. ''

''What ? '' said Guy-Manuel , his world collapsing .

***

''You can't do that , no , no , it's my fault please , do me everything but Guy-Manuel don't deserve it , no , no he don't deserve it , daddy , it was my fault . '' cried Thomas , as his dad was violently holding him firmly by the arms , carrying him down the stair . Thomas didn't knew if had still a arm.

''You're never gonna see him again , NEVER !!! ''

***

''Please , it's all my fault , please let Thomas go to the same school. All right , I'll not talk to him , but don't make him move away like that , it's not his fault , please he have friends and he deserve to ...''

***

''Be saved ! Kill me but save him , dad , I'll stay in my room forever but don't fire him .. he needs money and ... ''

''No , Thomas , now you're going to say your ... ''

***

''Last farewell  , Guy-Manuel . And If you ever dare or even try to see him again  well we...''

***

''Will leave Paris forever ...'' hissed Sir Bangalter opening the door .

''What ?? ''

***

''Oh no . '' cried Guy-Manuel  '' You can't...''

***

''Do that to.. ''

*** 

''Him . ''

They were both face to face. One with the father of Thomas , broken , in blood . One crying with the mother of Thomas.

They both screamed , and cried in the same time when they saw each other . Wanting so much to run away . Then , Guy-Manuel felt some security guards were grabbing him . No , no he didn't wanted to leave Thomas. His boyfriend. His lover. His best-friend , his everything.

A taxi was waiting Guy-Manuel who was struggling with the guards , pulling him back to the house  who tried to get him into the taxi. but his father stopped him. So he could only shout

'' NOOOOOOO GUY-MANUEL, NO, FORGIVE ME NOT COME BACK, COME BACK.''

'' THOMAS, THOOOMAAS, THOMAAAS BE STRONG, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, BE STRONG!!!

'' NOT WITHOUT YOU''

'' I AM SORRY , I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU , NOOOO THOMAS THOMAS , NO LET ME HUG HIM , LET ME HUG HIM ''

At the last minute they were taking him in the taxi but Lady Bangalter allowed Guy-Manuel to have one last hug. He screamed , bite the guards and ran to Thomas  , crying , Thomas clutched his clothes . He was crying in panick . Guy-Manuel was shaking and he whispered 

''Shhh , no , No , I love you , you are my love , Thomas , the boyfriend I had , and will always cherish , no I'll come back ,  to save you , oh no don't cry , it's terrible , be strong , believe in you .. please. ''

''DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE GUY-MANUEL '' cried Thomas , hugging him so much. 

''ENOUGH '' screamed the mother of Thomas. Guards came and picked Guy-Manuel , now he let him self , though he tried to see Thomas face's behind those guards but couldn't . The mother of Thomas closed the door of the taxi and he watched Thomas diseapear from his sight. 

In one day , his world was gone. Gone . 

Thomas was gone. But he was always keeping his heart forever there. 

***

Thomas locked himself in his room , he fall on the floor . Screaming of pain , crying all his sorrow . He was broken. His everything was gone. Gone . Like Sarah who lived 10000 meters away from him . Like his aunt . And now  his love. 

He wish he was gone. He wish he left with the parents of Sarah. But Now 

Too late It was gone. Too late , everyone was gone.

Like his the reason why he was living. 

***

Guy-Manuel came home ,his mother came to him and hugged him . She wasn't mad for his drug and his job , but was mad that such parents could exist. 

''I know ... not all french people are open , Guy-Manuel.''

''BUT THERE IS A FUCKING LIMIT , I'M SORRY BUT THEY BEAT HIM .''

His mother wanted to call the cops , someone , but Guy-Manuel tell her not to . 

''Let's wait the end of the summer ..'' was the last word Guy-Manuel spoke to his mother .

He didn't talked to anyone else , not even Pedro . The only thing Pedro ever heard from Guy-Manuel one day in summer was 

''Wake me up Pedro when september  ends''

All the day , he was thinking of Thomas. Of his smile . Of the summer that was gone so fast. And his tears were always falling in the end  . It was a night mare that never ends. So he will wake up when september ends.

He wanted to be with Thomas. He needed him in his life. He sat by the window and smoke  all the cigarette ,  not giving a fuck if he'd die of cancer.

Oh Thomas , his beautiful and pretty Thomas , was gone.

And no one could replace Thomas Bangalter.

He was gone.


	19. Un Autre Été ( Another Summer )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit.

We are at the end of the summer. The holiday ends. Guy-Manuel has find another job in a shop vinyl and bought his own apartment. His brother now worked to help his mother.Guy-Manuel was now totally isolated from the rest of the world. He tried to heal the huge wound caused by the enormous void inside his heart since he could not see Thomas. Ever since he would not see him. Nevermore. So he would no longer to see anyone.Constantly, he wondered how Thomas was. He felt bad for having abandoned him. He cursed the parents of Thomas. Its been .. was more than another summer. One was unfinished, broken hearts, dreams of sunny days etiolated by the hand of despair that had just taken off his only reason to live, his Thomas.He should have never accepted this job. He would never have suffered so much. But thought his life without meeting Thomas ... it was to suffering as much. Still, Guy-Manuel was becoming increasingly lonely, negative, lost trsite, anti-social and grumpy at the limit of arrogance. Except for the days when he worked, Guy-Manuel spent days without getting up from his bed without washinghimself. He was getting increasingly pale. He slept just a little , having nightmares where He could see Thomas' father beating him, where Sarah was drowning ... (Oh Sarah, poor child, what does she was becoming?)When he ate, he ate very little and badly . He became listless and lethargic.The only real interaction he had with the outside world and society, was the ones he had with the store's customershimself. Otherwise, he detested and hated everyone that surrounded him. IF the world would not hear him, why would he take an interest in the world in return? Guy-Manuel does not see the need to open the world who do did not care about him and his problems. The only interesting thing in his world  was Thomas himself. But now he was gone. So his world was gone.  Then he chose to live his life alone and finish it alone. Like if it was just another summer. Another summer song , that never ends , and always ends sadly , at the end. But in his lethargic  and depressive coma, Guy-Manuel forgot his friends.

There was Pedro. There was Laurent .  It was with him that he tried to make a rock band and in return , the press said of their album that it was a daft punky trash . Damn. Another memory with Thomas . How many will he have to forget , now ?

 However , what Guy-Manuel didn't knew is that alarmed by the absence of news from Guy-Man since like..almost a month , Laurent and Pedro saw that there was something wrong with Guy-Manuel.  They knew they had to do something but what ? They decided to go to the new appartment of their friends , they had no choice. No hesitation.

 

***

It was rare that Guy-Manuel listened to classical music. But he had always loved the piano he had discovered with Thomas; Chopin, Debussy ... It reminded him of his presence. This was imitating the illusion that he was here with him. From Chopin to Chic , Thomas was every love song , every deep song , every emotional song that Guy-Manuel liked or was listenning to .  And Guy-Manuel  was really not expecting  that this sweet Piano music would be interrupted by a visit when he heard someone knocking on his door. At first ,  he decided not to answer , and remained  motionless in bed. They will have to come back tomorrow and that, regardless of who it was . But they continued to knock, and it became annoying.Grumbling and mumbling insults in French sulkily, with heaviness, Guy-Manuel stood up and went to open the fucking door with his finest pissed off air. He remained incredulous and speechless for a moment. Then he dropped with a Parisian accent that was contemptuous:

''Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là , bordel ?! '' ( But are you doing there , shit ? )

''Um , it's obvious , we are visiting you ! '' hissed Pedro , hurted by the way he greeted them.

''Like that , without even warning me ? ''

''YOu didnd't warn us when you began ignoring us for a month , monsieur de Homem-Christo ! '' replied Laurent , folding his arms in a ''wow-i'm-done-with-his-shit'' way.

Silence. Laurent sighed , and asked in a more soft and sincere tone :

''Guy-Manuel , putain ,why are you doing this to yourself ? And to us ??? Come on dude , we know that something  is wrong , what happend , we need to know ! ''

''Yeah we just want to help you vieux  frère , ( bro) '' added Pedro , a hand on his shoulder '' Stop being an hermit and  tell us why the hell you've been feeling comme de la merde ( like shit ) ! ''

Guy-Manuel raised an eye brow and sighed. Yeah . He missed these dorks :

''Ok , fine . Entrez ( Come inside) I will tell you everything. ''

The two boys shared a relieved sigh and followed Guy-Manuel in the appartment. 

 

***

Meanwhile, Thomas was playing alone in his room at the piano. He was covered with bloody marks, but this time it was his own scars. He had cease self-mutilating yesterday, deciding to play the piano to remove the pain, terrible pain. He no longer spoke to his parents who wanted to apologize but he was broken, too sad to be able to articulate a single word.Do not see Guy-Manuel was torture. Mourning for his uncle and aunt was torture. The distance that now separated him from Sarah was torture. His parents were torture. His sexual orientation became a torture and now living  was one too. Because he had to do it alone. Without Guy-Manuel. He played the same song again. Sighing and crying at the same time. He thought of Guy-Manuel. Of how much he couldn't stop loving him. And how hard it was to forget him.  He looked at the window. Someone had to set him free. He wanted to fly away , forever , just , forever. With Guy-Manuel...

With Guy-Manuel...

 

***

Pedro and Laurent were horrified by what they heard. They both agreed that they had to do something for Thomas. And since Guy-Manuel loved Thomas , it was more than necessary

''I suggest we kidnapp Thomas . ''

''How ? '' ask Guy-Manuel , folding his arms.

Pedro grin and turn to Laurent :

''Laurent , your mother didn't find someone to take the old  mattress she wanted to give , right ? ''

''No , why Busy P ''

''AH!AH! Because we'll need it. Yep. Thomas is gonna go home with you forever Guy-Manuel not tomorrow but the day after , which will allow us some times to elaborate our 'kidnapping'''

''How the fuck we'll do that , I can't go to Thomas' house you know that. And there maybe a thousand of surveillance camera inside the house and...''

''Hey Laurent , do you know how to desactivate a system since you took computer science in Carnot last semester? You remember when you accessed to all the Paris surveillance Camera and you put them all in a website , are you able to do that again  ? Guy-Manuel , you know where the electric pannels are in the house of Thomas ?''

Both said yes and looked at Busy P. What the hell was this kid even up to.

''Tomorrow , the Bangalter are a having a french cocktail with all their guests  . It ends at 10:30 o clock . ''

''How you know that , Busy P ? '' said Guy-Manuel , who was almost smiling, seeing him coming :

'' Well , since they fired out their domestique , guess who is gonna be the waiter for all the cocktail , kids ? ''

Laurent and Guy-Manuel stood up , mind blowd

''NO FUCKING WAY YOU'RE KIDDING ME ''

''ARE YOU SERIOUS ??????????????? '' yelled Guy-Manuel tears in his eyes.

''Hell no guys , so now you see me coming with my plan right , the mattress , the pannel , the undercover waiter... yeah my name is Bond , James...''

''Busy P , you're not as sexy as James Bond and you don't have any luck with woman so I don't see the comparison you make here . '' say Guy-Manuel dryly

''Thank you for being such a good friend  , Guy-Manuel .''

''Anytime sweet heart''

''No but seriously '' interrupted busy P , leaning with brilliant eyes towards Laurent '' We are going to shut down the camera the day  of the party  and kidnapp Thomas ! DON'T LAUGH , IT WILL WORK . How ? Well here is how we will do that...''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG . WHAT AM I WRITING OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT


	20. Operation TB

**Operation TB :**

 

**Step 1 :  Infiltration**

**Time : P.M 19:59 minutes 56 seconds**

The day of the Party was here , and the operation TB ( for Thomas bangalter) had begin . Laurent, Busy P and Guy-Manuel were ready. Laurent and Guy-Manuel preparing the material at Laurent, who lived close to the Bangalter. Laurent had a computer. Busy P was in Bangalter and wearing a tuxedo. He should serve small bites to all guests. Guy-Manuel had created a small radio with almost nothing so they could communicate Pedro in the Bangalter and  the two boys in the house. Guy-Manuel was adjusting the radio to get the signal :

''Busy P , do you hear me ? '' he said in the monitor .''

''5 on 5 GM . Ok so the guests all arived. I'm going to go all around the house to note down where the camera are. Now i'M outside and I counted like 10 camera ; 2 on the driveway  , 2 around the  pool 1 on the entrance in front of the house , 1 in the left side of the house , 1 on the right side ,2 at the entrance back of the house and 1 on the balcony of Thomas. I got all the shit you asked me. FILE : CAMX PASSWORD : lune21fg32. So the camera are  001b0101001010fgDCMI_9  001a0010101001010fg.DCMI_10 ; driveway. 002C010100101fg.DCMI_11 0002d ;pool.003e01010101010nb.DCMI_12 ; entrance. 004f01010100101nd.DCMI_13 and 004g0101010010101010001df.DCMI_14 ; right and left side . 005h0101jl.DCMI_19 and 005i entrance back . And finally 006k010101hj.DCMI_20 Balcony. I think they are 8  other cameras inside 1 on the kitchen , 2 for the bathroom 4 for the entrances of the roofs and 1 for the room of Thomas. I need to go now guys , but you can at least access to all the camera outside now , I pluged the shit you asked me to plug in in the pannel where Guy-Manuel told me . The time is 8 o clock . The party end at 10 , see you guys .''

Guy-Manuel smiled . Laurent accessed to all the cameras on a website he prepared with the MIDI , WAVE , FLASH ,and JAVA that the camera were using. We could see now all the outside . All were named from 1 to 10 . Guy-Manuel looked at the one of the balcony. He sighed. Laurent moved his thick medium long dark hair from his eyes and changed the angle. He could see Thomas at the window. 

''Do a zoom  ! '' he said to Laurent who obeyed. His heart broke. It's been so long , he was beautiful but his beauty was sad ; he was thin , so pale. He looked totally lost .

**Step 2 : Encryption**

**Time :  P.M : 20 :05 minutes 34 seconds**

While Laurent was working to crack all the passwords of the cameras they received the other codes and the other camera by Busy P . After a while , now , we could see all the cameras of the house.  Guy-Manuel couldn't stop staring at the last one , who was the room of Thomas. Now Thomas was lying on his bed and we could see the old mix of Guy-Manuel in his hands. He took one and kissed it , holding against his heart. Guy-Manuel cried and Laurent looked at him  . Damn Thomas looked like if we was in a jail. Laurent did an amazing hacking work ; he cracked all the codes and also he accessed to the security system that was linked with the cameras . He smiled as he could see all the information displaying on the electric circuits. It was just  awesome. Now all the codes were being obtained and decrypted by  Laurent , his fingers running on his keyboard. Guy-Manuel was watching him and making sure all the audio files were well . 

**Step 3 :  Investigation**

**Time :  P.M : 20: 50 minutes 02 seconds**

Pedro was giving all the bites and everything went normal , no one was suspecting Busy P that was always giving information by the radio to Guy-Manuel. At 9 o clock , for security , they stopped all communications . At 9:45 everyone started to leave and at 10 the party was over . Laurent was with Guy-Manuel , watching all cameras to be sure no one was aware of their presence. At 10 :30 , the staff of the party was allowed to leave and go home. Acting like all the staff , Busy P went home , took his  car but went directly to the house of Laurent. When he entered Guy-Manuel and Laurent stood up , giving him a ''bro fist '' and cheering for Busy P. All went good , their plan were working. When we heard something...

''I feel like someone is watching me ...''

All froze their eyes round like beeds. They rushed to the motherboard of the operation , the central , the heart , the operation system  , the ...computer of Laurent and realized it was Thomas. 

''Weird , this camera didn't had this blue light before . '' 

We could see a Thomas walking . Laurent did nothing , all were scared and holding each other .. No ... Don't call the security officer...

''Should I call the security officer ? ''

''MERDE MERDE '' said the three boys , taking their hands on thier hands or biting nervously their fingers.

''Nah , I'll just go to sleep . '' 

And Thomas closed the light.

They all collapsed on the chairs , sighing of relief.

**Step 4 : Initiation**

**Time : P.M : 11 : 00 minutes 01 seconds**

They looked at all the cameras. It was 11 a m. They could see that the Bangalter were closing all the lights and were turning on the security system. The boys were on alert , spying every movement ,every room , to follow to process . Now all the lights were closed . It was 11:30 ... The staff , the domestique and the drivers were all going home. Lady and Sir Bangalter were preparing themselves to go to sleep . The clock on the wall of the bedroom of Laurent was ticking. All were stressed , because no one had to see that they were someone that was controlling the system right now. Guy-Manuel was walking behind Laurent and Pedro , nervously . Laurent was making sure every camera looked the most normal possible , only zooming when necessary , trying to maintain everything in place.  They were starting to initiate the set up for the next step . They were consolidating everything , doing a last check up , checking everything was fine. Pedro and Guy-Manuel started to take all their materials : a rope , cisors , knifes , cables , radios and other tools in a black bag  they were all in black , and ready to go...

**Step  5 : Activation**

**Time : 00:00 minutes 00 seconds**

 Midnight . Everyone was sleeping. We could hear nothing. They wait 15 minutes just to be sure they were all sleeping and then at 00:15 : 

''OK NOW ! '' exclaimed Laurent. Guy-Manuel took place next to Laurent and cut out all the audio function of all the camera one by one . 

''Camera 1 , 2 , 3 , 4, 5 , 6 , 7 , 8 . 9  , 10 are shutdown . The cameras in the Zone A - Outside is O.K . ''

Pedro leaned as half of the cameras on the screen went black .

''Now for the security sytem... '' whispered Laurent , shaking while he typed the pass word . 

''PassWord accepted for the system security of the Zone A and the Zone B - Inside . System security shutdown  for all areas. Now for the Camera in the Zone B - Inside...yes !! Camera 11, 12 , 13 ,14 , 15 , 16 , 17  and 18 are shut down. The Zone B is O.K. All areas are safe for you ... Ok now shutdown of the operation system on my computer. Computer shutdown . Ok , permission for you to go . ''

**Step 6 : Action**

**Time : 00:41 minutes 05 seconds.**

Guy-Manuel and Pedro wasted no time, ready to leave the room of Laurent.

''GO GO GO GO , FASTER GUYS '' said Laurent , helping then to put on everything  '' I'll join you soon do not worry , Pedro you'll have to come back to pick me up in 20 minutes ok  after the start  . ''

They took their material put black masks and went out into the night. They got into the car. Pedro did not turn on his headlights. They stationed the car not far from the grid. They left the mattress of the car and laid him near the gate. Guy-Manuel opened the gate, no alarm system. They walked along the house in silence and carried the mattress under the window of Thomas. Guy-Manuel hid behind a bush. Pedro nod in the dark  , Laurent shutted down all the outside lights. Pedro ran away to come back later with Laurent . 

Guy-Manuel could feel his heart beating fast. Everything got to work . Everything had to work . Last step  of the plan was starting now...

**Step 6 - Evasion**

 


	21. Evasion to freedom

Thomas was asleep when awakened by a knock at his window. He jumped and came close to the window to see who made so much noise. He opened the window and its components. He saw no one ... A rock was dropped inside his room. How to ...

He picked it up slowly and looked down.

His heart stopped beating. A  thief . He was going to scream but the thief lit a flashlight and removed his mask.The heart of Thomas started to beat but to beat so fast that he could feel it no more.

'' O-Oh ... n-no, it is impossible tried'' he said breathlessly as he saw Guy-Manuel that was smiling on a mattress . ''It's not you ..I-I'm dreaming I-I ''

''No Thomas ... it's really me. I'm threre to pick you up . Pack up your things. And come with me. Pedro and Laurent are in the thing. Do what I say . ''

Thomas was shaking . He cried of joy , of emotion   , he was in shock , gasping as he did what Guy-Manuel told him. 

homas dropped a bag with his clothes and his credit card and his school books on the window. He looked at Guy-Manuel,he saw two of his best friends too , Laurent and Pedro ,  running to them and yelling at Guy-Manuel that everything was ready and that Thomas had to hurry. The two hid in the bushes.

'' Thomas ... come with me. I love you so much. I love you and I do not want to live away from you. I love you, and I suffered from your absence. How to forget you, you are my friend, my brother, my reason for living. I want to do everything with you. From love unto music. Follow me , let's live together , I don't care you can find a job , but please don't live there , it's a pain for you and for me... I love you . I need you . I missed you . And I want you more than anyone and anything in my life. You're the one for me , I can't live without you Thomas..Just use the lattice under the window to go down. ''

Thomas put one of his feet on the side of the window. He looked at Guy-Manuel that was shaking but was calm , trying to be brave :

''What if I-I fall , Guy-Manuel ? ''

He clenched his fist and said :

''If you fall , I'll catch you . I'll always catch you. I'm here and no one can stop me from loving you . Now come with me . Follow me. No one will hurt you if you're with me , as long as I live no one will stop me from loving you.''

Thomas looked back and smiled. He started to go down off the window , shaking but grabbing the lattice to go down. Guy-Manuel came closer to the window  , making sure everything was secure. He was cheering for Thomas , excited , happy and terrified because hell , the window was really high . 

'' Come on Thomas , don't look back , don't give back , come on you're half of the way . ''

Guy-Manuel , Laurent and Pedro were laughing , happy , screaming because now nothing could stop Thomas.  Guy-Manuel was crying inside , his Thomas  ,his love , was back. But then ...

''WHY SO MUCH NOISE !!! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE , OH , NO THOMAS  , MY SON , MY SON !!! . ''

Oh fuck ... His mother...

The parents of Thomas leaned towards the window. They saw Guy-Manuel , Thomas and two other kids . Shit . Thomas stopped , in horror as he saw his father's face. Fuck.

'' THOMAS COME BACK HERE , YOU BOYS ... YOU I TOLD YOU ... GIVE ME BACK MY THOMAS .''

'' No'' Guy-Manuel shouted in a voice strong and epically deep : ''' Your son come with me, he chose his path, he chose his life, he decided that he wanted to be. Your son is a musician, not a doctor or a rich man's son. People of your kind .... forget what it is to love. We do not choose who we love, it's love who us chose. He is gay, so fucking what? I love him and he love me .  I don't know how dare you can still pretend you really love him , after that your not so loyal husband , miss Bangalter , beated him ... He cutted himself , see his arms. You only care about your reputation , his reputation , but that doesn't mean you care about him . About how feel. That's disgusting. Thomas chose to live with me and it is totally legal since he is 18 . He tried to talk with you about it , but you didn't listen to him . Money makes your heart blind to the things that have no price tag on it , but are essential . Love. Family . Happiness. I didn't stole your precious son. I love him. That's the main difference between us.''

The parents of Thomas were wide awake . The mother of Thomas gasped and went silence , facing the truth that was over her wallet and over her power. The father of Thomas went down the lattice. Thomas screamed in horror. Guy-Manuel screamed and said

''THOMAS , QUICK , JUST DROP THE LATTICE , JUMP ... NOW .'''

''BUT GUY-MANUEL , NO IM AFFRAID.''

''Trust me ... All I want for you is trust me..Just ... let it go ... '' cried Guy-Manuel.

Thomas closed his eyes, Guy-Manuel picked up his suitcase and gave it to  Laurent and Pedro who ran away  and went to get the car. Thomas closed his eyes. He finally let it   go. On the lattice. On His parents. On his former life. On his ordeal. He fell,  hard , into another world , a world where he actually had his place on. He was terrified . He was relieved.  One word lit his whole being  : freedom. He was waiting for the impact. Either he dies from such a fall or he survive. But in both case , he didn't care. Because he was free.

He heard the screams of his mother and he knew he was close to the ground...Close to the end...


	22. Running away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where everything got to come to an end.

''GOT YA '' screamed Guy-Manuel  , grabbing Thomas at the right time , and falling with him on the mattress. They rolled , Guy-Manuel was holding Thomas. Then they opened their eyes. They were with each other... : 

''Oh Thomas ... '' cried Guy-Manuel , cupping his face with his hands ''I thought I would never see you again , oh gosh ! ''

''Guy-Manuel !! ''  whispered Thomas , wheezing   , crying as he put his hands around Guy-Manuel hips

They cried and kissed each other , roughly , feeling each other , loving each other and healing this last month of absence with a single kiss. Thomas didn't care of what his parents were thinking of him . He didn't care about no one else but Guy-Manuel . He broke the kiss and held the hand of Guy - Manuel and standing next to him . He looked up at his parents and said

''Mom , Dad , i'm sorry , I'll come back maybe , but I love him . I'm leaving. I want to do music with him. I am DJ . I know where is my place now.''

And with that , they ran away . 

Thomas was running away , holding the hand of Guy-Manuel. He jumped in the car that take him away . Where he was going ? He didn't know. He didn't care. He cried so loud , when Guy-Manuel was holding him in the car , patting his back slowly , everyone was silent for a while .  He was running away on the road to freedom where there was maybe no future but at least , there was a place for him . 

Yes . A place for him .    A place for Guy-Manuel and him . 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S COMING THE END IS NEAR.


	23. Home Works to HOMEWORK or  A new start call DAFT PUNK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * tears *  
> It's It's done. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW.

Pedro drove the car to Paris. Guy-Manuel and Thomas held hands and talked with Laurent and Busy P. And many times they were just staring at each other, silently and  smiling shyly  .  Muttering  sweet and soft ' I love you'' that  only they could hear.

'' I say we made an album of new wave music! '' said Pedro , later on , when Guy-Manuel was sleeping on Thomas shoulders 

'' Oh yes we should , that would be so like cool  , I already thought of it and  I even Find names for our group .. and our album. First, Daft Punk. ''

'' For the group? '' Pedro asked, smiling in the mirror.

'' Oui exactly! '' Thomas adds:'' It's cool right? ''

''And for the  album  then ? '' ask Laurent , turning his head to Thomas .

Thomas grinned , joined his hand and proudly declared in a triumphant voice :

''Homework.''

Guy-Manuel oppened his eyes , waking up with this ugly word , in horror as he heard the  name  , pannicking and screaming the shit out of his life : 

''NO FUCKING WAY , NON , NON . THERE IS FUCKING NO ONE THAT WILL FORCE ME TO DO HOME WORKS AGAIN , ARE YOU FUCKING MAD ,YOU GUYS !!! DON'T YOU SEE I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF IT ... YOU MOTHERF...hey stop laughing !! Why are you all laughing ??? I'M NOT FUNNY STOP LAUGHING !!! Anyway what's so funny ? Ugh ? What ??? AN ALBUM ???  YOU WOKE ME UP FOR A FUCKING ALBUM !!?? Yes I think it's sound good like name  Thomas , but damn it you guys !!!YOU ALL SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME... Arrêtez de rire merde  ( _stop laughing_ )  , BUT STOP LAUGHING bordel !!! Putaiiiiiiiiiiiiin  et puis allez vous tous vous faire ... vous êtes tous des tarés !!! _( Oh fuck off then , just fuck you all  , Shit you're  just a band of  retards )_  , I'm going back to sleep  wake me up when we're in Paris  ,  bande de cons.  _( bunch of idiots )._ ''

* * *

* * *

**The En...**

 

_**'''Thomas , should we add anything else to this beautiful story '?'** _

_**''Nah... I think that it's all good .Can we go now  we got an album to finish.''** _

_**''Oh WAIT WAIT WAIT !!!We can add something .  A last sentence ''** _

_***sigh * ''Shoot it Guy-Man...''** _

_**''WE HATE HOMEWORK , bahahhahahhahahhahahahha !!! ''** _

_**''** _ _**Are you serious ? So punny . Much hilarious . I'm gonna die of laughter...'' -_-** _

_**''OF COURSE IT'S FUNNY YOU STUPID ASS DON'T YOU SEE I'M AWESOME ANYWAY AHAHHAHA I LOVE MY JOKES .''** _

__ _**''Ok guys , the fic is over , i'm just gonna handle this idiot by myself ''** _

_**''AHAHAH BUT OUR ALBUM IS HOMEWORK AND WE HATE HOMEWORK LIKE YOU FEEL ME ? YOU FEEL ME ??? YOU GOT IT ... ''** _

_**''Guy-Manuel , just , ok ahahah , it's funny can we just...''** _

_**''OMG I 'M SO MUCH FUNNY THAT MY SENSE OF HUMOUR WILL BE KNOWN ALL ...**_ AROUND THE WORLD _ **!!! AHAHAH OH GOSH  , IT SEEMS I'M LITTERALLY ON FIRE...**_ OH YEAH _ **GUESS I'M**_ BURNIN _ **...**_ ALIVE _ **!!** **AHAHHA.''**_

_***face palm * ''Urgh. What a jerk...''** _

* * *

* * *

 

**The end. xD**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my fanfiction Thank you for following me until the end i really loved seeing the comments , thank you for the kudos and the hits wow. :)


End file.
